By The Light of the Moon
by Spineshank
Summary: Stefan Salvatore is Katherine's one true love, but he doesn't want her. After a night of sex between the two, Katherine realizes she was used as a rebound. Since her and Elena look alike, Stefan settled for her. Will Katherine find someone to except her flaws and all? (Vampire Kelena) Katherine X Elena
1. Chapter 1

**_Half of this chapter is canon._**

**_Just a warning, the story will get dark with slight Torture._**

* * *

"Where is she? How dare she try to fool me!" Katherine found herself searching for the vampire she just escaped.

She didn't have to look hard, she could see the blood trail leading towards the ally. She made her way toward the corner, she began hearing whimper's. She cautiously rounded the corner only to see the very women she drove a stake through a few minutes prior. She knew she should have just stayed away but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"There you are." She eyed the impaled vampire who was sitting against the wall bleeding.

"Have you tried getting that stake out?" Katherine couldn't help but ask, a part of her felt proud of her work.

She knelt so they were eye level. "I grazed your heart on purpose."

She couldn't help but notice the women clutching the stake, trying to remove it from her women looked at her, barely able to open her eyes and responded "Which means you didn't want me dead, you want something."

"I do." Katherine sneered.

"I wanna know why you made up that fake sob story about your mom."

The women smirked, "It was a test, and you failed." She can tell that she was getting under Katherine's skin.

"What kind of sick game are you playing." Katherine demanded. She was losing patience with the women fast.

"It's not a game Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645. It was April 6,1492,and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, snapped her neck." The women was now dangerously glaring at Katherine.

"Who, who are you." Katherine hesitate's but ask's.

"My name is Nadia Petrova, and you are my mother." The women now identified as Nadia passes out leaving a flabbergasted Katherine to her thought's, '_Impossible.'_

* * *

She was now in a hotel room with Nadia, her Nadia she couldn't believe her eyes, there in front of her lay her daughter.

Nadia shifts in her sleep and Katherine couldn't help but think how lucky she is to be able to meet her beautiful child.

"How much longer are you going to sleep."She then takes her hand and brushes a strand of hair out of her daughter's hair.

With vampire speed she sped towards the window muttering "Wake up soon Nadia."

As soon as she said those words Nadia wakes up and takes in her surroundings ans see's Katherine by the window.

"You didn't leave?" Nadia was actually happy her mother stayed, she still wanted answers that only she know's.

Katherine walks towards her and say's, "There has been 1 question that has nagged at me for the past 500 years. Where were you in 1498."

"I don't know, I was 8, why?" Nadia replies, Curious as to what her mother has to say.

"Because by 1498, I ditched the people that were chasing me and found my way back to Bulgaria, I searched every cottage, every village, but still could not find you."

Katherine was barely able to restrain her tears, she still couldn't believe her daughter was here, in front of her. Nadia was on the brink of tears herself, but for a whole other reason. Her mother actually at least came back and tried to find her.

"You, you came back? For me?"

"Yes Nadia, I came back for you." Katherine handed her a cup of blood with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." Both women felt genuinely happy, and alas the tears fell.

After some more talking and catching up Nadia felt utter happiness, all these year's she was under the impression her mother abandoned her, but after learning the truth she feels like many of the doors are now closed and she can move on with her life. She felt a bond beginning to grow, at long last she was finally getting the closure she so desperately needed, 500 years waiting for this day and it's here.

Katherine decided it was time to return to Whitmore College, she was still impersonating Elena at her school since the baby vamp was missing along with Damon.

* * *

Katherine felt happy she and Nadia left on good terms with promises to meet again in the next few days, unfortunately Katherine had other plans.

Two weeks had gone by since Katherine and Nadia spoke.

Katherine was confused and unsure of what she wanted, she just got to meet her daughter but she still wanted Stefan, no she needed Stefan. He was her one true love.

A part of her felt disgusted with herself for ignoring her daughter's phone calls, but she had already made up her mind to pursue Stefan. '_It's for the best' _Katherine reasoned

Katherine had come up with a scheme to get rid of Nadia without hurting her physically but emotionally, sure it was cruel but it was the best she could come up with. She was going to show Nadia just how selfish she can be. '_Maybe this will drive her away_,' She had her doubt's but she managed to push them away.

She was now in the snack room at Whitmore College eating a small bad of potato chips when someone caught her eye, it was Nadia. Nadia began walking towards Katherine with an unreadable expression.

_'This is it Katherine, no backing out now.' _She told herself. She released the breath she found herself holding.

"We need to talk" Was all Nadia said as she began pulling Katherine to a nearby small table in the snack room.

"Sit." The tone in her voice left no room for argument.

Sitting across from one another, they both were staring at each other, after seeing Katherine eat chips Nadia decided to break the silence.

"You hate junk food, you call it toxic poison." Nadia says in which she gets an eye roll from Katherine followed by ...

"Yeah? Well I've decided to live a little. Now may I be excused scary vampire daughter?" Katherine was hoping she would get the message, that she didn't want to be around her.

"You've been avoiding me, I don't like it." Nadia says with her arms crossed beneath her chest.

"Clearly." Came Katherine's smart remark.

"We had a moment, you and I. There was a bond I felt it, and then nothing. You abandoned me all over again." Nadia was confused, why was she acting like this? We left things on good terms.

"Ok. First of all, I never abandoned you. You were snatched out of my arms at birth because my father thought I was a knocked up shameful slut, and second it's been 500 years. Do we really have to do this whole mother-daughter bonding thing? Estrangement is so much easier, don't you think?" Katherine left a hurt Nadia and left upstairs to her dorm room to get some much-needed rest.

"I can't give up, I can't!" Nadia was going to try one more time to bond with Katherine, if things don't work out she wont bother her anymore. She made her way upstairs to Katherine's room.

While walking to Katherine's room she tried to remain strong she recently found out how stubborn and selfish her mom can be, seeing all the rumors she heard her whole life about Katherine seem to be true.

Once upstairs she peeked into the room and noticed Katherine. Katherine spotted her and rolls her eyes.

_'What is with this girl?'_ Katherine thought she would have got the message by now, but clearly that's not the case.

"I'm leaving Katherine. I'm heading back to Prague, and I'd really like if you came with me. We can go to Bulgaria, retrace our lives?" Nadia found herself nervous of her mothers response.

"I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you have about us, but that's all it is, a fantasy. I would rather rip my heart out then do more mother-daughter bonding with you, I don't want to know you. I'm doing you a favor Nadia. I can't be there for you. So take a good look, because you are never going to see me again." Katherine felt like trash for speaking in such a way towards her daughter, who only wanted to get to know her mother.

Nadia turned around hastily, not wanting Katherine to see her in tears. Her heart was aching, and the intense feeling in her gut didn't help.

Just as she was about to leave, Katherine put a hand on her shoulder and then proceeded to hug her from behind, followed by a whisper in her ear. Nadia listened intently to her mother's last words before she left.

"Maybe someday, if I change, if I can prove to you that I can be someone worth loving, then maybe one day, I'll be that mother you searched your entire life for." Katerina says sadly

She then turned Nadia around and gave her a kiss on her forehead. What Katherine said next shocked her.

"I may not show it, but I love you Nadia." Katherine said whole-heartedly.

A lone tear fell from Katherine's doe eyes.

Nadia felt the sincerity of her mother's word's and her own love for Katherine grew, she smiled knowing that, then used vamp speed and headed to her own apartment she was staying in to begin packing, she had a long way back home.

Katherine stood there smiling happily at the empty doorway, she had stayed true to her heart and said what needed to be said.

She went to the restroom in her dorm room and took off her clothes for a shower, followed by some real sleep. Though she wouldn't get much, as soon as she lay down on her bed her phone rang. She checked the caller I.d. and it said Stefan Salvatore.

She immediately got up and wondered why he would be calling her, usually it was her who had to initiate the conversation.

"Hello." '_If only Stefan could see the smirk on my face.'_ Katherine pondered.

"Katherine I was wondering if you would like to come over to the boarding house and talk." Stefan was in fact looking forward to seeing Katherine, he was planning to see if his feelings for her were still there. Of course he knew who he just invited over.

_'If Damon were here he would probably punch me in the face_.' He mused

"We'll, hello there handsome, I would be delighted to come over; what time?" Katherine just couldn't keep the smirk off her face, her true love just invited her over.

"How does 10:00pm sound?" Stefan sighed knowing he might just regret this night.

"I'll be there shortly, bye." Katherine hung up the phone and got dressed and was heading towards the boarding she pulled into the driveway, she couldn't help but take in the size of the house, it was big.

She hesitantly knocks on the door, she's nervous not knowing what to expect.

He answers the door "Hey come inside."

As he led her in, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her outfit, which she wore dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank-top, with her beautiful curls looking as lovely as ever. Lets not forget those oh so daring high-heeled black boots.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed her. He rushed forward grabbed her hands and used vamp speed to his bedroom. Katherine was more than willing to comply, after all this is her one true love.

* * *

Upon reaching the bedroom he threw her on the bed and begun unbuttoning his shirt and jeans leaving a shocked Katherine to ponder just how fast he's taking this.

She also began taking off her boots, jeans and top. She seductively removed her bra and panties, with a hint of mischief in her doe eyes.

Stefan knew there was no turning back now, he watched her lie on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head and her legs crossed at the ankles.

Stefan couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. He can see the moon's rays illuminating her skin, with a quick glance out the window he gasped, the moon was bright and beautiful.

He then noticed her point at him, then gesture for him to come to the bed with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Stefan made his way over towards the bed, his eyes roamed up and down her long tone figure until his eyes met her's. There was a ferocity that Katherine held in her eyes, that reminded him of an apex predator, suddenly he felt the cold breeze of the night, as wind blew open his window.

"Well, Stefan?" The impatience in Katherine's voice was apparent. Katherine Pierce wasn't known for her patience, and now she wanted Stefan, no she _NEEDED_ Stefan.

She seductively got up from the bed and walked over towards Stefan, who stood there frozen in the middle of the room, if not for the cold breeze then it was her body that had him frozen, she guessed the latter.

As she neared, she gazed into his eyes that seemed lost, she was eager to bring him back to reality.

She took hold of his member and gave it a squeeze, she managed to draw out an illicit moan from his mouth.

She took hold of his hair and pulled him down eye level and kissed him gently.

He seemed to be back from reality because he turned her around and placed pecks on her upper back leading towards her neck, while his hands fondled her ass. Katherine moaned in delight, as her lover was playing with her ass.

So there they both were, standing in the middle of the bedroom naked when suddenly Stefan thrusted his daylight ring finger in her pussy. Katherine wanted to scream out in pleasure/pain, instead settled for a voiceless scream, if her mouth was any sign of indication, given how open it was.

Stefan began to build up rhythm with his finger, and in no time, Katherine had to lean back on Stefan for support. Her legs felt like jelly as she melted into Stefan's warm embrace. Stefan smirked as he removed his finger before Katherine could reach her release. Katherine whimpered at the loss.

Stefan turned her around so they were face to face.

Katherine watched as Stefan lifted the drenched finger that was in her, to her mouth, she couldn't help but moan from her own taste.

She sucked his finger seductively as her eyes scanned Stefan's amused face, looking into her dark eyes of lust. He could feel his member stiffening.

Katherine took hold of his member, then dropped to her knees and gave the head a lick, with her eyes never leaving Stefan, she began to take it into her mouth. She could feel him growing even bigger in her mouth.

She was like this for a whole minute, bobbing her head backward then forward, never going to far back, all she wanted was the head of his member in her mouth but then all of a-sudden he grabbed her head and thrusted his hips forward, causing Katherine to grab his thigh's as a reflex.

Her eyes became watery as his member was being forced down her throat, but she didn't mind, in fact she loved this side of Stefan, it always brought back old memories of the two.

She was now holding on to Stefan's thigh's as he face fucked her and to be honest, her knees were growing tired of the floor, she wanted to take this to the bed, but Stefan wasn't done. She could feel his member pulsing in her mouth and knew he was close to release.

A few second's later, his knees bucked as he released his load into her mouth. Katherine was taken aback at the sheer amount of the release, but nevertheless it belongs to her one true love, so she forced herself to swallow all of it. She would never perform oral on any other man, only Stefan.

Her eyes never left Stefan's during the whole moment, she wanted Stefan to see the sincere love that she has for him.

"I was right, you are delectable." she said in a lust filled tone. "Now shall we continue?"

Stefan offered her a hand to help pull her up from her knees, he then kissed her passionately, Katherine was once again taken aback, she had just performed oral on him and he was kissing her lips, not that she didn't mind, she found herself loving this kinky side of him.

Stefan held Katherine's hand and used vamp speed towards the balcony in his room.

* * *

He took Katherine's face and gave her lips an aggressive smooch, then he roughly forced her on her hands and knees, butt sticking out. He knelt down behind her and he began devouring her sweet pussy under the watchful gaze of the moon.

Once he was done he positioned his member behind Katherine's drenched folds and begun thrusting inside her.

As he was pounding her pussy doggy style, he couldnt help but noticed how the rays of the moon, made her back skin transparent as distilled moonlight. He held onto her hips as he thrusted forward. Katherine met him halfway as she was forcing her hips to meet his thrusts.

Katherine's moans were making him excited, as he had the sudden desire to bite her on her neck, he pulled out and flipped her over so that she was on her back on the floor. Once again he positioned himself, and impaled her with his member.

He was on top of her pounding her relentlessly, Katherine brought her shaking hands up to his face and caressed his cheeks softly, she wanted Stefan to see the sincere love that she has for him, which can only be seen through the eyes.

Katherine and Stefan's eyes simultaneously turned black with a mixture of crimson, veins formed under their eyes and both were now eliciting a deep, primal growl at each other. Stefan continued his assault on her pussy with vamp speed, while still keeping his eyes locked on Katherine's eyes, _the shattered mirrors of the soul._

Katherine found herself in a trance like state, all she can hear is the clap like sound of her puccy being mercilessly stabbed, her primal eyes never left Stefan's.

There dark gazes refused to back down, little did Katherine Know, her beast's nature was growling at Stefan's beast, but all she heard was the clap of skin contact.

Stefan couldn't help but admire the moonlight's rays, as they shined brightly on her and could not have known about the mystical effect of a full moon, but here he and Katherine were drenched in _sin, lust_ filled sweat all over their bodies and Stefan was still pounding away at her juiced up folds, missionary position.

"Stefan, I love when you succumb to your deepest desires." Katherine says with lust as her fangs are out threatenly

She tried to change positions, she wanted to ride him but he wouldn't have it, Stefan was being dominant.

The only response she got from Stefan was a raised eyebrow, followed with a smirk.

She was shocked beyond belief, Stefan just used her signature smirk, and eyebrow raise.

Katherine smirked back and raised her head so there black eyes were directly gazing at each other. She then leaned further forward, fangs out lightly grazing Stefan's neck. She pulled back as if asking for permission, he nods, and she goes right back in, this time penetrating the skin barrier, drawing blood and getting a deep moan from Stefan.

She pulls back once again this time with a blood stained mouth, along with her very own primal growl. She grabbed Stefan's hair and forced him to kiss her, not that she needed to, but she needed to exert some amount of control, since Stefan wouldn't let her ride him.

When her lips het his, he found himself loving the taste of his blood, he knew that blood sharing was sacred for their kind but he was to lost in lust to even care.

Katherine tilted her head to the side, inviting him for a drink. Needless to say, he complied. He leaned down and quickly pierced her delicate skin, hearing a primal moan escape her throat. Her muffled cry only encouraged him.

She can feel her climax was fast approaching, Stefan can sense it as well. He was now timing his thrusts, while she arched her back off the floor to meet him half way.

"Ka-ka, Katherineeee!" Upon hearing him moaning her name during his release, was all she needed to throw her over the edge of her climax.

* * *

Katherine can feel his seed inside her, it got her wishing she was human, to give birth to a child and have a family with the man she love's.

They were laying out in the balcony panting heavily staring at the moon, with only a sheet around them.

"Katherine, we shouldn't have done that." Stefan muttered

Katherine frowned at Stefan's words, and perched herself on top of his chest.

"And why not?" She hated how Stefan had a guilty conscience

Stefan didn't answer, instead he kept his gaze on the moon. All he could think about was his precious Elena, even though she was with Damon, he still had deep feeling's for the girl. Of course he wouldn't tell Katherine that she's just a rebound, and the reason why he wanted to fuck her, with him on top, was so that he can imagine Elena looking up at him, not Damon.

Katherine decided to break the silence

"Do you think after all the horrible things I've done, it would be possible to be forgiven?" Katherine found herself craving redemption.

_'But can someone like me change_?' So many questions were running through her mind.

"Tell me Stefan, we were together for one night, does that earn me some points in your book, for possible redemption?"

"147 years is a lot to forgive in one night, besides it was just sex." Stefan sighs sensing an argument coming.

Katherine stood up holding the sheets close to her body.

"Our naked bodies collided in one unforgettable night of passion!" Katherine yelled. She was furious. She had just blown off her daughter to try and capture Stefan's heart, only to find out it was 'just sex' in his eyes.

Stefan sighs once again, "Your Katherine Pierce, suck it up." Stefan wasn't a fool he knew Katherine was manipulative, so he continued to play her game. Unfortunately he didn't seem to notice just how much his words hurt her.

He can feel Katherine's eyes burning a hole into his head, he turned his head slightly to gaze at Katherine and what he saw surprised him. She looked vulnerable, emotionally damaged, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

_'No, this is some kind of trick.' _He reasoned

"Katherine what did you expect? For me to just forget everything you put me and Damon through, for the last 147 years?"

Katherine looked the other way.

"Please understand Katherine, there is only one women I lo..." He tried to stop himself but it was too late.

Tears were now falling from her eyes upon realization, Stefan couldn't have Elena because she chose Damon over him, making her the rebound girl.

She, Katherine Pierce had just been used for sex. Since her and Elena look-alike, Stefan settled for her...

_'He took advantage of my love for him, knowing I would give myself to him.'_

"One night, an Eternity. You'd never look at me the way you look at Elena, would you?" Katherine's hurt voice echoed throughout the night.

Katherine put her clothes back on and slowly backed away from him, she glanced to the bed they never got to use and sighed then blurred out the balcony running into the woods using vamp speed, scolding herself for not seeing that coming. She was wrong to think Stefan would ever want her.

Dashing through the trees; broken-hearted.

The howling wind that blew around the trees fit well with her. It was howling her pain to the world, the pain of rejection.

* * *

Katherine had made her way through the woods, she had stopped running when she spotted an open field filled with blue bonnets and sunflowers.

Even though it was night-time, her vampire eyes saw the plants as clear as day. It was rather beautiful given how calm everything seemed, the area looked untouched by human, and mother nature was all around.

She found herself in an open field which was surrounded by trees on all sides. _'To think there was such a place in Mystic Falls_,' she thought, taking in the sight.

There were still tears falling from her eyes from the earlier conversation with Stefan. Her heart ached, she never expected Stefan to be the type of person who would use someone, especially since he knew how deep her feelings were for him.

_'Is this what he and Damon felt when they found out I was manipulating them back then...betrayal?'_

Katherine was now in the center of the field gazing up at the clouded sky, with her arms spread wide open, spinning slowly around, and around.

"Why does rejection have to hurt so fucking much!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her connection to Stefan would never reside, he'd always hold a place in her heart and every moment of every day be in her subconscious, even if she wasn't aware of it.

"I just wanted to experience happiness, for once in my life!" she was screaming towards the sky.

For five-hundred years, she had the original hybrid chasing her, so she never got to actually find love. To top it off, he's the reason why she has no family.

The tears still show no sign of stopping, while she spun around, and around.

"I can't do anything right! Who'd want a girl like me!" Katherine pleaded towards the clouded sky.

Her whole life men have been attracted to her looks, but that's it, after sex they would run off back to their family's leaving her alone. One time she caught someone slipping out in the middle of the night. She asked him why not just stay with her. The man laughed and told her, '_Sorry hun, the sex was good but you seem like the type to cheat, given your personality that is, so I don't want this to get_ _serious_.'

Since that day, she often found herself lonely, she wanted someone to accept her, flaws and all. She told herself that she would never change for anyone, that one day she will find her partner.

She stopped spinning in circles and stared at the clouded sky. Just standing in the center field gazing at clouds, if someone told her she would one day do this, she would most likely laugh at them and walk away, or kill them for bringing up something so random.

The tears still showed no sign of stopping. She can taste the tears, as she licked her lips.

"Get it together Katherine." Sniffle, sniffle

* * *

Stefan was right on her trail, following her scent through the woods.

He felt bad for how things escalated and wanted to apologize. Being the compassionate being he is, decided to chase after her.

As he was pursuing her he noticed how dark it was, the darkness was almost total, because the moon and the stars were covered by the clouds. He didn't have any problem with it, Vampire's eyes were made for seeing environments lacking light.

While he was running through the woods, he could not stop the guilt from showing. Katherine had been there for him inside the safe just a few days ago, helping him get through his claustrophobia and how does he repay her? By substituting Elena with her.

Even if Katherine was a manipulative, compulsive liar, she was still a person. And being used can really hurt someone, especially if it happens to be by someone you care about. The point is, he wronged her.

"I'm such an idiot " he scolded himself for thinking Katherine's crying was fake. Realization hit him just moments after she left through his balcony.

"She did say I was her one true love." he remembered

Stefan stopped running when he heard a women yelling. He changed direction and was heading there.

He then located a field and stopped when he saw Katherine standing in the center field, just staring at the clouded sky.

* * *

He cautiously stepped out of the woods, and into the grass field. All of a sudden the clouds parted, and the wind picked up. Letting the moonlight fall upon her form.

She turned her gaze towards him. He gasped taking in her sight. The wind blew her hair around wildly and her face was filled with tears. He could tell she haven't even bother wiping them off, her tears were falling down to her lips and pass her chin.

Her eyes told the story, she was heart-broken.

He got closer and slowly approached. Her eyes vamped out, she let out a low growl warning him to go away.

_'What the hell is he doing here.' _she thought furiously.

"Katherine, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for using you. I followed you because I felt guilty for my actions. I'm really sorry I mean it." He then used vamp speed to appear before her, proceeded to grab her hand and kissed it, while not letting go, his gaze fell on Katherine's amused vamped face.

"Please Stefan, we both know you meant what you said back there, about you already loving another." Her eyes dangerously sized Stefan up.

"What's so special about Elena! All she does is bring unwanted trouble. Not sure you noticed, but she's doing the exact same thing I did to you and Damon back then when you were humans! I couldn't choose between you and Damon, I went back and forth. So yeah, she seems to be playing with both of you, so how does that make her better than me?" Katherine spat

"Stop being like that " he hissed, the Elena subject was hard on him. She was his baby, his! He will find a way to get her back. He still couldn't believe she chose Damon over him. He grabbed her arm and tightened his grip, wanting her to speak with him civilly.

"Let go of me." she hissed back. Katherine was losing control of her anger fast.

"You need to listen."

"I don't need to do anything." she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Katherine, just let me explain."

"You need to leave." she raised her voice slightly

"I messed up Katherine. Is that what you want to hear?"

Katherine was ignoring him.

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"You said everything you needed to say. Now leave me alone!" she yelled

"I didn't say anything close to what should-be said. Look I'm sorry." His eyes pleading with her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Stop talking so fucking much and listen! You drive me fucking crazy when you don't listen! I don't want you to feel sad, over our silly argument!" he yelled. Stefan didn't like talking this way, but it seemed it was the only way to shut up Katherine.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve." Katherine hissed

Or not...

"Following me out into the woods, and telling me how I should listen and feel, when you can give a fuck less." Katherine spat

"Goodbye Stefan, I guess I'll leave since you won't. Good luck with Elena." And with that she vamped speed away leaving Stefan with a headache.

* * *

It was 3:00am in the morning and Katherine found herself at Nadia's apartment.

She knew Nadia was gonna hit the road in the morning, and was wondering whether to join her.

She's right outside the door and feels nervous about knocking, will Nadia except her or hate her. After what she told her a few hours ago, she wouldn't blame her if Nadia never wanted to see or speak to her again.

She knocked...

After a few more knocks, the door opened revealing a shocked Nadia. She never expected to see her mother again, but something was different about her.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Nadia asks calmly

Katherine just stared at her, not saying a word.

"Katherine?" Nadia ask's again.

She notices her mom seems distant, and her eyes tell a sad tale.

_'My god what could have happened in 5 hours. It's only been that long since we talked. And why is she here at 3:00am?'_

"Katherine, your beginning to scare me. What's wrong?" Nadia slowly walks outside her apartment, seeing as Katherine seems confused and lost, mentally if not emotionally.

"Katherine what's wrong, talk to me." Nadia was now on the brink of tears. Something was wrong with her mother.

She took Katherine's hand and led her inside her apartment. She placed Katherine on her bed, brought up a chair and sat next to her.

She took in Katherine's appearance, and just now noticed how red her eyes were.

'_She was crying.' _Nadia thought

She tried to get her moms attention by reaching out and moving her shoulder with her hand, what happened next startled Nadia. Katherine fell back on the bed she was sitting on, just from her light push, as if she were paper. She than heard Katherine ask...

"Nadia, after all the horrible things I've said to you, do you think I can be forgiven?" Katherine mutters

Nadia is shocked Katherine would even ask her this.

"Yes of course you can be forgiven." Nadia replies

Nadia then saw tears begin to fall from Katherine's distressed eyes. She stayed on the chair and observed her mother, who was on her back on the bed crying.

"Why, after what I told you earlier don't you hate me? I blew you off for Stefan Nadia! And he used me for sex, than told me he loves another. Only reason he slept with me was because Elena looks like me! So why do you forgive me? Why? Why? Why!" Katherine was hysterical, she seemed out of her mind, her tears never stopped falling.

Nadia got up from her chair and walked towards the bed with a small smile on her face, she looked down at Katherine and stroked her cheeks. Wiping away the tears.

"The second you walked back into my life, I forgot all the horrible things you said, because at the end of the day, you're still my mom and I love you." Nadia said softly

It was at this moment that Katherine realized, Nadia will always love her unconditionally.

"Nadia, I'm going to try to be a better mom. What do you say we leave Mystic Falls together?" Katherine asks, somewhat afraid of Nadia's response.

"Yes we'll leave tomorrow." Nadia was ecstatic, she was gonna get to travel around with her mother and get to know her.

She then took off her mothers boots and helped her lay back down on the bed, then covered her. She couldn't help but notice just how much she resembles her mother. She then lays down besides her on the bed since it was a one bedroom apartment.

Nadia yawns tiredly. "Goodnight Katherine."

"No, Katherine Pierce is dead, my name is Katerina Petrova"

"What!" Nadia hastily sits up on the bed and stares down at her mother's sleeping form.

"Nadia this is a new chapter in our lives. When I gave birth to you that was the name my mother gave me. I haven't used my real name because all those years ago I was under the impression you died, so in a sense I died as well, but we're re-united now, and we have 500 years of catching up to do."

Nadia smiled realizing what her mother meant. She lays back down on the bed and yawns tiredly. As she is drifting off to sleep she hears...

"My name is Katerina Petrova, you are my daughter Nadia Petrova, and after 500 years of solitude, we're together now." Katerina says as they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do 'NOT' own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters_**

**_This is my first fan fic ever, so please feel free to leave some Constructive Criticism._**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's rays made their way through the blinds and fell onto a bed that contained a beautiful sight.

One of the sun's rays reached Nadia's face, causing her to stir and slowly open her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, or at least she tried to, but found she couldn't.

Her nose was met with the scent of a soft perfume, she immediately knew who held her. She slowly wrapped her free hand around her mother's waist and hid her face in the crook of her neck. It seemed, sometime during the night, Katerina cuddled up to Nadia and was now spooning her.

Nadia smiles remembering her own words, '_The second you walked back into my life, I forgot all the horrible things you said, because at the end of the day, you're still my mom and I love you.'_ That couldn't have been more true she reassures

Her smile only grew when she noticed Katerina's sleeping face. She looked so at peace.

She still couldn't believe what transpired last night. She came home last night after Katherine said she didn't want to know her.

While driving to her apartment she was sad. She had searched her entire life for her mother, only to discover first hand just how selfish she can be. When she finally arrived home she told herself she needed sleep, only to be awoken at 3:00am, from her own mother.

She recalled how broken she looked, but was glad she came to her apartment. They both comforted each other, and she had to admit she liked the magical moment between them.

Nadia understood Katerina's feelings for Stefan and tried to reassure her that there will be other men out there. But still, she can feel this was just the start of their journey together.

She decides to take a shower and will wake her up afterwards. 10 minutes later she's out and dressed, with a glance at the bed she see's her mom still sleeping. She walks over to the bed happily.

"Katerina it's time to wake up." with a glance down at the bed she chuckles how her mom groans and turns around on the bed.

"Katerina come on get up." Katerina gets the pillow and covers her face, mumbling something about more minutes.

Nadia couldn't help but chuckle at her mother's antics. She makes her way over to the blinds and opens them, so that the sun's rays light up the room. Then she go's back to the bed and removes the pillow from Katerina's face and giggles at the reaction she got.

Katerina sits up on the bed, upon feeling the sun's rays on her. Such a rude awakening caused Katerina to glare at Nadia, then she smiled genuinely also remembering the night before.

"Hey there Nadia." she says in a sleepy voice

"Come on get up. I placed some clothes for you in the restroom so you can change into after your shower." Nadia states

Katerina chuckles "Trying to kick me out already Nadia?" she then wiggles her eyebrows, and gives Nadia the tongue. Katerina gets up from the bed and vamp speeds to the restroom.

Nadia once again found herself laughing at her mother's antics.

* * *

While taking a shower Katerina was thinking of her past. She'd suffered too much to believe that any god would have the desire to save her from the pain of the past. And guide her down a path of happiness at long last.

_'This, me and Nadia seems to good to be true. What if this is just a dream? No!_ _I shouldn't be thinking this way_. _It's real, Nadia loves me._ _She's not trying to change me.'_ She told herself

Glimpses of her past, began to appear in her thoughts.

Katerina places her hand on the shower wall, feeling the absence of life beneath her fingertips. Katerina wished she could think of something that held no connection to her past. She was always thinking of something to do with her dark and blood dripping past; pain, agony, the meanings of life.

She wished with all her heart she could think of things without pain, suffering or hatred.

Her life has had many up's and downs. She'd suffered, she'd lost, she'd killed, and she sacrificed. She had grown up to believe in herself and be herself. Not become submissive and obedient. She wasn't forced to become a vampire, she wanted to. The ability to shut off her emotions and kill without hesitation, she needed that.

She was happy this way and she couldn't imagine herself any other way; she didn't have a choice in the matter anyway. It was to kill or be killed, that is how survivor's think.

She knew she couldn't nor wouldn't change her past. She would always think of her past and deep down, she knew she was grateful for the things she had learned and the greater things she had experienced.

With a sigh, she turns off the water and dries herself.

She exits the restroom wearing white pants and a brown blouse that looked dressy. '_Nadia has taste.' _She thought

She spots Nadia and hugs her

Nadia taken aback by this asks, "What are you doing?"

"What? I can't hug my daughter?" Katerina questions

Nadia responded by hugging her back. _'Too many surprises with Katerina.'_ she told herself, but she was glad her mother was trying.

"Nadia im hungry." Katerina says in a pout

Nadia rolls her eyes at her mother's child like behavior.

"Lets go to the grill, to get some lunch." Nadia had already packed her clothes and put them in the car while Katerina was in the shower.

* * *

Just like that both women were on their way to the grill. They parked there car and made their way inside giggling at each other.

Nadia was beginning to understand her mother's personality more.

Once inside, they found a booth and picked up a menu.

Nadia looked around and saw Matt, she waved. He came over to the table.

"Hey Nadia, hey Elena, how's it going?" Matt asks

Katerina looks up in annoyance and scowls. "I'm not Elena, Matty boy." she says while rolling her eyes.

Matt begins to panic "Ka-Katherine, what are you doing here." he has his guard up right away

"This place does serve food right? Damnit Matt, why else would I be here!" She says likes it the most obvious thing in the world.

Nadia decides to intervene before Katerina loses her temper. "Matt, Katerina and I are just here to eat, nothing more. I promise you were not here to cause trouble."

"Katerina? That's your name?" Matt couldn't help but think how beautiful her name is.

"Yes, it's my real name. Katherine was my fake name, but now that I know Nadia is alive, I'm going to try to actually be a mom to my beautiful daughter."

Nadia couldn't help but blush at her mother's words.

Matt was astonished to hear such a thing from Katherine, but Nadia was his friend, so if she's happy so is he. He smiled genuinely after seeing Nadia blush, he knew this was what she wanted, the whole mother-daughter bonding.

"Ok, sorry about that Kather...Katerina. So what would you girls like to order?" He notices Katherine smirk turn into a full-blown smile.

"I just love how you say my name Matt, say it again!" Katerina demanded in a seductive voice.

Nadia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother's antics. She's been doing that a lot recently. _Rolling her eyes_

"Katerina, behave yourself." Nadia scolded. Sometimes it feels like she's the mother.

Katerina pouts but in spite of that behaves.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a vanilla shake." Katerina orders, then glances at Nadia and finds her eyeing up Matt as if looking for a Mate. She clears her throat, bringing Nadia back to Earth.

"I'll have fries and a lemonade." Nadia orders

"Ok, I'll be back shortly" Matt heads to the back

"What was that." Katerina asks

"What was what?" Nadia quirks an eyebrow

"You eye ogled Matt." Katerina says in a playful tone.

"Yeah I did so?" Nadia didn't understand what Katerina was getting at.

"Nevermind, anyways where do you wanna go from..." Nadia stopped speaking because she saw none other than Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore entering the Grill.

Katerina curious as to what got Nadia's sudden attention decides to turn around in her seat and spots Elena and Damon. She felt an uncontrollable rage develop within her upon seeing that bitch Elena.

Stefan doesn't want her because of Elena. He believes he still has a shot at her, when clearly he doesn't.

Walking in the Grill, Damon notices killing intent directed at his Elena. Being the puppy he is, decided to scope out the place. '_Who's sending killing intent at Elena?'_

Elena could sense it as well. She felt uneasy, so she put her head down and let Damon lead them to a booth.

Nadia notices her mother's rage and saw Katerina's eyes turn black, she immediately tried to calm her down. They were in a public restaurant, thankfully there was only two other couples there aside from Damon and Elena.

"Katerina control yourself, we're in a restaurant." Nadia pleaded

Katerina seemed to listen as her face faded back to normal, but she had an ever so present scowl on her face and was burning a hole in Elena's head just from here gaze alone.

"I apologize Nadia, you're right."

Nadia smiled seeing how mature her mother was.

"I should wait till we leave the restaurant to rip the bitch to shreds." Katerina says with conviction.

Nadia's smile turns upside down.

Matt then comes back with the food and places it on the table and says, _enjoy._

Katherine began eating away, to get her mind off Elena. Actually enjoying her fries, while occasionally getting glances from Damon, as if he's expecting her to attack.

Nadia ate her food fast, she knew they had to get out of here before her mother did something stupid.

"Nadia, I think we should go now. I feel uneasy being in the same place as Elena."

Nadia took that as a sign, she payed for the food then they were walking to Nadia's vehicle that was parked outside the Grill. Soon they came to a stop. They were met with an angry Damon.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here." He scanned her face getting ready to decipher any smart remarks.

"Hey Damon, it's good to see you. As for why I'm here, I was eating, you know what people do." Katerina said playfully.

He shoved Katherine back and eyed her up dangerously.

"I hate you Katherine, your always planning something. So what is it this time." Damon spat

"You hate me huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end of one." Katherine's eyes hinted something, _was it Lust?_

"Don't flirt with me. I haven't spent 147 years obsessed with you."

Katherine cocks her head to the side and spots Elena exiting the grill.

"Yeah, based on your choice in women, I'd say otherwise." Katherine says with an amused expression

Damon rushed her and soon hit the pavement. '_Damn the bitch is fast.'_

"Are we really gonna do this? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine says matter-of-factly

"Fuck you." he says while getting up

"Why are you so mean to me?" Katherine pouts

"Have you met you!" Damon shouts

"Point taken." Katherine states with a finger underneath her chin as if she's thinking.

"Why are you here Katherine!"

"I missed you" Katherine says in a pout

"Wherever you go people die Katherine!"

Katherine shrugs, "That's a given."

"Cocky much?" Damon asks barely able to restrain himself.

"Very Much." Katherine winks

Just then Elena walks and stands by Damon's side.

Damon panics,_ 'What the hell are you doing here Elena.'_

"Elena leave, I can handle this."

"Hey Elena, Stefan and I had sex yesterday. Afterwards he told me he used me for sex because you chose Damon over him. It hurt Elena, the man who I Love used me as a rebound because you turned him down!"

"True love is not real unless it's returned." Elena replied. A part of her felt sorry for Katherine, she knew that she had feelings for him.

Katherine then pushed Damon back hard and charged Elena, and was now choking her on the floor.

"Why! Why does it always have to be you! Why can't I find someone who truly likes me!" Katerina had released her grip on Elena's neck and a lone tear fell while she was straddling Elena's waist.

Elena was shocked. Katherine looked so... _human._

Elena's hand absent-mindedly came up and brushed away Katherine's tear.

Katherine unknowingly leaned into the touch as Elena arched her back off the floor gazing into her doppelgänger's eyes.

Katherine leaned her head down as her lips met Elena's in a light kiss. There lips stayed connected for a moment before both girls came to their senses and pulled away.

_'I kissed Katherine, I kissed Katherine.' _Elena says surprised at her own boldness

Katherine chuckles,_ 'What the fuck? Did I really just kiss my doppelgänger?'_

Damon appears and snaps Katherine's neck and watched as she collapsed on top of Elena.

"Really Damon! That wasn't necessary." Elena gave him a glare

"Wasn't necessary? Wasn't necessary! My girlfriend just kissed someone other than me! And it happened right in front of me!" Damon yells

Elena's eyes widen, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Damon." Elena had her hands covering her mouth. She felt guilty because a part of her enjoyed the kiss, she had got caught up in the moment with her and Katherine.

"Save it Elena! I don't wanna hear you." Damon grabbed Elena forcibly and was dragging her away towards his car.

"Damon let go, you're hurting me." Elena pleads

"Oh be quiet Elena, I'm taking you home."

Elena manages to free herself from Damon's grip, and immediately gets backhanded by him causing her to fall back towards the floor with a shocked face.

"El-Elena, I'm so sorry. It was by reflex."

Just then Nadia appears and snaps Damon's neck

"That's for snapping my mom's neck." Nadia glares hatefully at Damon's downed form

Nadia go's to her mother's side and checks on her. She notices Elena's gaze on Katherine's body.

"Elena, you ok?" Nadia asks. She couldn't help but feel bad having witnessing the backhand to her face.

_'I kissed Katherine, I kissed Katherine.' _Elena's thoughts were the same as earlier

_'What's wrong with me! Get it together Elena. But that kiss felt... right.' _Her eyes haven't left Katherine's body.

"Elena?" Nadia asks again

"Yes? I'm sorry, I'm just a little sidetracked. My boyfriend just backhanded me and I just kissed a women that im supposed to hate."

Nadia had also seen the entire conversation take place and was shocked her mom felt that way.

"Um Nadia, you think you could give me a ride home? I honestly want nothing to do with Damon anymore."

"Yeah sure. How's your face?" Nadia asks concerned

"Well it kinda hurts." She looks down at Damon and sighs.

"I'm just so sick of his anger issues. Today was the first day he hit me, but it was bound to happen with his short temper. I told myself that if he ever did hit me, I would leave him."

"We'll let's get going before he wakes up." Nadia says as she picks up Katerina and puts her in the car.

* * *

While Nadia drove Elena home, Elena's mind was brought back to the gentle kiss she and Katherine shared. Her heart-felt warm when there lips connected. She would have never imagined ever kissing Katherine or a female for that matter.

She couldn't take her mind off Katherine. She glanced to the back seat and gazed at her. Her eyes roamed Katherine's legs and all the way up towards her neck.

Katerina awoke...

"Wh-what happened." Just then she spots Elena in the passenger seat and Nadia driving. She suddenly feels betrayed and confused.

Katerina glared at Elena and Nadia from the backseat. "Nadia, what is she doing here?"

"Good you're awake. We're giving Elena a ride home, then well head out-of-town."

"Why are you giving her a ride?" Katerina asks

"Because Damon and I got into a little argument." Elena says sadly

"Was it because of our kiss?" Katerina asks teasingly

"Yes." Elena says with her head down feeling guilty

"Honestly it felt right, our kiss I mean. Made me feel good inside, although I was shocked by my own actions."

Elena turns in her seat staring wide eyed at Katherine. "Did you feel the connection as well? Or was it just my imagination."

"I felt it as was well baby vampire, it was real and sadly Nadia and I are leaving town today, so we won't know what could have happened between us. Unless you wanna come?" Katerina asks wiggling her eyebrows.

She wanted to get to the bottom of the connection as well, because just earlier that day and the day before she hated Elena. But during their kiss her heart felt at peace.

Elena was shocked Katherine invited her. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she to wanted to see where this could go.

"So yeah, still can't believe it happened. It even made me warm in all the right spots." Katerina says with honestly.

Nadia's cheeks turn red slightly, but still managed to stay focused on the road.

Elena blushes at how bold Katherine can be, but also contemplated on whether she should go. She was rather lonely at home. Caroline was in New Orléans with Klaus. Jeremy and Bonnie hooked up and now he is staying over at her place.

"Katherine, you really wouldn't mind if I were to go on a trip with you and Nadia?" Elena says in a low voice

"Nope, I just want to get away from Mystic Falls. Stefan really pissed me off, Elena." Katerina says sadly

"Ok, well I guess I would have to pack." Elena feels like this little trip would help get her mind off of Damon and see if there is something between her and Katherine.

Nadia pulls up Elena's driveway and waits while Elena used vamp speed to run inside and pack.

"Ok ready." Elena was still surprised with herself for agreeing on going on this trip but she needed time to gather her thought's.

* * *

Nadia was driving down a long road filled with huge trees on both sides. The sun was shining and the gusts of wind was strong, overall it was a beautiful day outside. She glanced at the passenger seat and smiled, her mother was asleep, but looked peaceful.

Elena was in the backseat taking in the view off the forest they were driving through.

Nadia was driving a silver convertible Porsche with clean black leather interior.

The noise that awoke Katerina were the sounds of the strong wind as they cruised down a long seemingly endless road.

"Hey, I see you're awake." Nadia says

Katerina takes in her surroundings and gasps. There's large trees on both sides of the road. She can see a lake in the far distance, that has that sparkle effect because of the sun. It seems they're going through a forest.

"Where are we?" Katerina asks. She's excited about the lake, knowing there would be cute boys to tease.

"I honestly don't know. I've just been driving away from Mystic Falls following the same road to see where it takes us." Nadia smiles at her mother and then glances to the backseat at Elena and gives her a genuine smile. Elena was more then happy to return it.

Katerina then leans her head on the passenger door and takes in the view of the upcoming lake.

It's quite big she notice's, as they are looking for a parking spot.

Once they park they make their way over towards the gift shop to buy a bathing suit. They each find a two-piece bathing suit and model in front of each other.

"Katerina, does this look ok?" Nadia asks hesitantly, the bathing suit she chose was a dark green bikini that showed off her tanned skin.

"Hmm. Raunchy and daring. I like it!" Katerina says giving her honest in-put.

Elena exits the gift shop wearing a two-piece dark brown bikini with her hair straight down. "Um, does this look ok."

"You look hot!" Katerina teased

"I like it as well, Elena." Nadia says

Elena releases the breath she found herself holding and nods at them both. Katerina nods back and go's in the dressing room next.

When she exits, Elena and Nadia gasp. Katerina looks absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white bikini with gold trims on the outline on the upper half and lower half of the two piece. Her long brown curly hair looked flawless as it danced in the wind. What caught their eyes was the belly button piercing she had. She also had on a gold necklace that reached down towards her chest, but what shocked Nadia and Elena were the tattoo's Katerina has. They didn't know Katerina had any. Upon closer observation they noticed that there were tribal tattoo's on her left side of stomach that had strange swirls that led down towards her private area. The Tribal tatoo's were colored a Lavender purple, overall they made her look more beautiful. They were brought out of her thought's with a clearing of a throat.

"So, does this bikini scream safe and predictable?" Katerina says while wiggling her eyebrows and her eyes said mischief all over them.

"You look beautiful." Nadia says. Katerina blushes at how sincere her daughter sounded.

"You do look beautiful, Katherine." Elena blushes at her own words.

Elena's compliment made Katerina feel warm inside. _Strangely_

The three of them left the dressing rooms and made their way towards the lake. Passing the board walk that held games and a snack area, they made there way to the actual lake.

Elena noticed a lot of men and women looking at her and Katherine. Men in lustful eyes, while women with envious, while checking out her curves and flawless skin.

_'These people need to keep their eyes off Katherine.' _Elena's eyes went wide with her own thoughts.

Nadia knew, this was something she would have to get used to; her mother was very beautiful.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by at the amount of fun they were having. They were now at a boardwalk party near the lake that seemed to be going on real late, while still in there bikini's.

Elena was getting annoyed at the lustful looks she was getting as she and Katherine were dancing.

Nadia saw an old vampire friend dancing on the other side of the room. She told her mother she would be back. She made her way over to her friend before Katerina could protest.

Her friend was a beautiful mexican woman, who had a nice tan and accent. She had the same body type as her mother Katerina. Her friend had raven black hair that led down to her lower back, barely reaching her ass. Her chest was well endowed. Her eyes were a dark blue color, her belly button was pierced and she had the appearance of a 22-year-old women, just like Katerina. Her name was Luna and she sported a dark blue bikini.

"Luna!" Nadia yell's, happy to see her old friend

Luna turn's around and smiles upon seeing her friend and quickly the two girls embrace each other, but quickly let get feeling uncomfortable because they were still in bikini's.

"Hey girl! It's been awhile, hows it going." Luna says cheerfully

While the two young women were catching up, Katerina and Elena were looking around for Nadia. After searching for a good 2 minutes, they spot her and began walking towards her. When they reached her, Katerina tapped Nadia on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air with Elena." Katerina than turns to Luna and eyes her up and down, then smirked when they're eyes met. She then walked away. Unbeknown to her the affect it had on the girl.

As Katerina and Elena were walking away to go outside, Katerina could feel Nadia's female friend staring at her bikini ass. Katerina just chuckled and turned her head slightly, then threw her a wink over the shoulder, making Luna's heart race. Katerina was just being her mischief, playful self, you know. A tease.

_'Who was that women? She was beautiful.'_ Luna was abruptly snapped out of her thought's when Nadia cleared her throat.

"Hey you ok?" Nadia asks worriedly, seeing her friend stare off at the door leading outside.

"Yeah, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Luna asks. Katerina's gorgeous face still fresh in her mind

_'Wait, did she fall in love with my mother?'_ Nadia quirks an eyebrow

"Nadia who was your friend. I need to know her name." Luna's voice sounded desperate, like she _NEEDED_ to know her name.

"Her name is Katerina, and just so you know she's m..." she was cut off

"Katerina? What a beautiful name." Luna then turns to Nadia.

"Please introduce me." Before Nadia could respond, Luna is pulling her arms and leading them outside.

* * *

Elena and Katerina were walking down the lake's shore in a comfortable silence enjoying the breeze and midnight sky.

Elena was taking in the sight of the moon illuminating the lake surface, or how the stars twinkled brightly during there last moments of being seen, as though happily shining there light upon the Earth for those last precious moments before they had to wait there turn once more to light up the sky.

It was though they were singing the language of the stars and have her understand the joy they contained for highlighting the night and sorrowful at having to disappear from her sight until twilight.

Then 5 men approached them. Even though they were human they still felt uneasy because they had ventured out of the eyes of the public and were now too far down the lake for any help, and it was 2:00am, therefore dark. Katerina hated how there eyes were checking out the gold trimmed white bikini she had on, in other words they were looking at her like eye candy.

"Well, look what we have here boys."

"Brother, check out the rack on these babes."

"Fine women indeed."

"I won't let them hurt you, Elena." Katerina eyes widen. _'Where did that come from?'_

Elena's eyes widened upon Katherine's declaration.

"Elena, get away from here!" Katerina says in a raised voice

Elena felt her chest tighten._ 'She wants to protect me? But I thought she didn't care for anyone other than herself?'_

"Listen Katherine, these men want to have their way with us, no way am I going to leave you here by yourself." Elena states stubbornly

Katerina growled, "Fine just stay back."

The 5 men were now circling Katerina. The first man leaped at her, she punched him in the face, then broke his arm, he fell but he'll be back up in no time. The second man tried to kick her but missed, she turned around and kicked him in the balls causing him to fall. The third man rushed in and gave her a tight hug from behind and gestured for the fourth and fifth men to help him restrain her. They came up from the front and the man opened her legs getting ready to rape her, but her eyes went black and fangs came out.. The men were horrified at what they saw and backed away, leaving the man to hold her without help. Katerina broke the grip he had on her. She then turned around and sank her fangs in his neck. His body collapsed to the floor lifeless.

The brunette with curly hair seemed to release a slight chuckle from her own actions, after which she just smirked predatory at the 4 men in front of her. She then crouched down, eyes black and fangs out dripping blood, glaring at her prey.

Just then Nadia appears with Luna. The both seem to appear furious. Nadia was mad because these men were trying to rape her mom. Luna was mad because she had run into these punks earlier tonight. She glanced over at Katerina and Elena and noticed the resemblance.

She saw Katerina crouched with blood dripping down her mouth. '_She looks so sexy! Not now Luna, get it together!'_ She told herself. She and Nadia also had their fangs bared.

"Those eyes, vampires!" One of the men said in a somewhat loud scream.

"Naturally." Katerina replied, giving off a sly smirk. Also surprised at how stupid these men are.

Out of four of the men, one wasn't scared in the slightest, muttering something that god will protect him.

"Oh yes, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy playing with you." Katerina said. Her tone being one that sent an involuntary shiver down the backs of most who heard it.

Elena's eyes widen. '_Katherine is the ideal vampire, she's dangerous and not afraid to kill, but also has a playful side? _She couldn't help but think_, _it just made her want to know her more.'

_'Where are these thoughts coming from! She's Katherine!'_

"Vampire's? Who knows?" Nadia replied with a shrug, causing the smirk evident on Katerina's features to grow.

The brave man charged forward arms out and tried to punch Katerina, forcing her to side-step him and snap his neck, killing him instantly.

"Two down, three to go." Katerina says in a nonchalant tone

The other guys were scared out of their minds, two of their friends were dead because of one vampire.

"She's not human!" One shouted

"Thanks for that captain obvious! Next I guess you're gonna realize my hair is brown, or the sky is blue. Boy, I sure do feel like an ass for calling you stupid repeatedly." Katerina says sarcastically

Luna was trying her best to hold in her laugh but it was hard. '_It seems she always has a smart remark.'_

The object of her torment glared angrily at her, gritting his teeth all the while. "That one is mine, and I don't want to hear any crap from you about it." Man said to his two remaining friends.

"I have no objections, however I do believe we try to keep her alive. Monster or not her body looks yum..." Man falls dead to the floor revealing Elena holding the mans heart.

_'Oh my god, I just killed this man. This is not me, this is not me!' _Elena says in her mind. She heard how that man wanted Katherine's body and something in her snapped. _Was it jealousy?_

"Brother!" the man tried to run at Elena but Katerina vamped speed towards him and held him up off the floor by the neck. She glances at Elena.

"Thanks for having my back babe." She then winks at Elena causing the poor girl to blush furiously.

She then snaps the man in her hands neck with a smile on her face, then tossed the body to the floor.

Leaving only one man left.

"Back off dead girls!"

"I've been dead before, I got over it." Katerina said in a soothing way. Earning a chuckle from Elena and smirk from Luna.

The last man then ran at Katerina, but before he knows it she already has him and is draining him of his blood.

"You damn monster! God will damn you!" Last man screams as life begins to leave him

"He already did." Katerina replied, then went back to draining his blood. Soon the body fell dead on the floor leaving Katerina to gaze up at the moon with blood dripping down her mouth.

* * *

"What will you do with the bodies?" Nadia asks

Katerina chuckles, "I'll take them into the woods and let the wolves finish them off."

"What do you know about wolves being in the forest." Nadia asks somewhat afraid. She heard there bite was dangerous for vampires.

"I know not to pet one." Katerina says jokingly

Luna could only stare in awe at Katerina who just murdered four people like nothing, then jokes around it. Luna found herself falling in love with Katerina's personality more and more. She's mischievous; dangerous with a playful side she noticed.

"You're unbelievable." Elena says while looking at her doppelgänger with a disbelieving look. They had just murdered five people and Katherine couldn't care less. Sure the five men were scum, but they were still people. She felt bad when she ripped the man's heart out, but it was to protect Katherine, and she had the guilt in her for taking someone's life, unlike her look-alike who laughs at their bodies and makes jokes. _'I find myself wondering if Katherine was ever human.'_

_'Wait, why would I want to protect Katherine?'_

"But you can't deny we were a badass team." Katerina says with too much excitement. Just then she notices Nadia's friend, and begins to walk towards her with blood still dripping down her mouth.

She glances at Nadia and says...

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Katerina says cheerfully, always eager to meet new people.

Nadia sighs...

"Katerina this is Luna, a friend I made 300 years ago."

Katerina then walks up to Luna and gives her a genuine handshake, not wanting to disappoint Nadia.

"Hmm. You look delicious, I wouldn't mind a taste of your blood." Katerina says in a lustful tone, while eyeing her up and down.

Elena felt slight jealousy after seeing Katherine check out Luna. '_What the hell? So I do like Katherine? But why? She has done nothing but hurt my friends and she's the reason Caroline is a vampire.'_

Luna didn't know what to say, and couldn't keep the blush off her face.

"He-he." Luna tried to say hello, but she was too lost in love.

"Well, Kat got your tongue?" Katerina teased

Luna had other thoughts. '_God what's wrong with me! I can't even talk to her_.'

Katerina walks in between Luna and Elena who were standing by each other and gives their bikini butts a slap, then proceeds to head back towards the boardwalk with a smirk on her face. Obvious to Luna's attraction to her, given how she stuttered, then moaned when her hand connected to her behind, and Elena whose eyes lingered on her throughout the day.

Nadia rolls her eyes at her mother, then smiles at Luna at the cute sound she made

_'Oh my God, I want her so much!' _says Luna

Elena decided to head back to the boardwalk with Katherine, confused all the while from just discovering she's into women.

"Luna, are you ok." Nadia asks worriedly once again from seeing her friend lost in thought

When Nadia got no response, she walked over to her friend and gently pat her shoulder.

"I'm fine Nadia. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Luna states as a matter of factly

"Well we are going to head out and find a hotel to stay in, it's 2:30am , it was nice seeing you again." Nadia says, and begins walking back towards the boardwalk.

_'Their leaving already! No! We haven't even caught up yet.' _Luna states in her head, speaking of _Nadia_

"Nadia, wait up!" Luna pleads. Nadia turns around with a raised eyebrow

"Nadia, we haven't seen each other for a few years, why don't you come and stay at my place? It's a cabin on the other side of the lake."

Nadia decides it's best they do stay with her, since it would be hard finding a hotel this late at night or early in the morning.

"Ok, I accept your invitation, but we need to go find Katerina and Elena." Nadia says with a sigh

Luna nods, the both head back to the boardwalk.

"So, are Elena and Katerina sister's?" Luna finds herself asking

"More like Elena is Katerina's descendant."

* * *

Katerina and Elena are both now back at the boardwalk watching people having the times of their lives. They found themselves exhausted and felt the sudden need to sleep. They looked around and knew sleeping here is just asking for trouble, given how theirs men everywhere who have been drinking.

While they headed to the parking lot, a handsome man approached them. "Hey their sweet things, wanna have some fun together?" The handsome mans eyes said he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No thank you, we were just leaving." Elena says with an eye roll

The man grabbed her hand causing Katerina to kick him in the balls for touching Elena.

The girls then walked off trying to find the car. When they do find's Nadia's convertible Porsche, they both hop in the backseat.

"Thanks for that back there Katherine." Elena says, speaking of the encounter with the five men.

"Don't sweat it." Katerina waved her hand

"Katherine I'm serious. Thank you for protecting me. I honestly didn't know you were capable of wanting to protect someone other than yourself." Elena says while eyeing Katherine

Katerina groans, "Look Elena, I'm not sure why I even wanted to protect you." Katerina snarls

"But you did Katherine, and I'm grateful for it." Elena puts a hand on Katherine's and gives it a squeeze but then quickly let go feeling awkward.

"I just don't fully understand this. Me, you. I mean just earlier this morning I wanted to strangle you, scratch that, I did choke you briefly." Katerina says looking at Elena face to face while in the backseat of the car.

Katerina leaned in and gave Elena a peck on the cheek then pulled back.

Elena's heart-felt warm. It was crazy to think Katherine was able to bring out such a new side to her.

_Elena stared wide-eyed at Katherine. 'Again, I felt it again. Am I really into Katherine? Am I really into girls for that matter?'_

Katerina eyed Elena's puzzled face. It was obvious she was unsure of her feelings.

* * *

They had searched the boardwalk house for the doppelgängers but still haven't found them. Luna was asking people if they had seen them, but still no luck. They knew they were around here somewhere, and it was just a matter of time until they find them.

Just then a handsome man walked by them. "Excuse me have you seen a pair of tanned brunettes about my height, one has tribal tatoo's on her left stomach, also has curly hair, the other has straight dark brown hair." Luna asks

The man had just walked past them and glanced at Nadia."You look like those bitches." Man says referring to Elena and Katerina

Nadia's head snapped up "You've seen them?" Nadia asks with hope in her tone

"Yeah, over by the parking lot. Curly hair'd bitch kicked in the balls." He spat before walking off

Nadia and Luna both run towards the parking lot, then glance around hoping to spot them, but no luck.

"I don't see them." Said Luna in a low voice

"Lets check the car." Came Nadia's reply

Both girls made their way to Nadia's Porsche. When they arrived, they saw a sleeping Katerina and Elena in the back seat. "Well looks like they will know when we arrive at your place." Nadia says with a glance at Luna who had her eyes on Katerina's sleeping form

"Well a friend drove me here today so I'll head back with you and show you the way."Luna says while still not taking her eyes off Katerina's sleeping form, checking out her long tone legs and c-cup bust.

"Okay, hop in." Both girls drove to the cabin, chatting the whole way.

* * *

When they arrived at the huge cabin, Nadia didn't know whether to wake Elena and Katerina. She decided against it. Getting out of the car she carried Katerina up the steps and followed by Luna carrying Elena inside. They placed the girls in a bedroom and went to talk in the other room. It was very late, almost 4:00am.

Elena wakes up in a bed unknown to her and notices Katherine asleep right next to her. She eyes Katherine's sleeping form and decided to cover her with a warm blanket.

She can't help but stare in awe at the women who captured her heart. '_Did I really just think that?'_ She still wasn't sure about her own feelings, just finding out she's into women. But her heart says otherwise, it desired her touch.

She slowly reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out of Katherine's sleeping face. Katherine wakes up upon the skin contact and glares at Elena.

"Who are you! Where am I? Where's Nadia!" She growls. Katerina was pissed, last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the back seat of the car and to suddenly wake up in a home unknown to her gave her gut an uneasy feeling.

"Ka-Katherine it's me." Elena gasps

Katerina then tackles Elena and is now on top of her on the other side of the bed straddling her hips and glaring down threatenly with her vampire eyes and fangs out.

"I was covering you because you seemed cold." Elena said quickly

Elena's hand comes up and her finger lightly touches Katerina's fangs, she was surprised when Katerina closed her mouth and sucked on her finger. An elicit moan escaped her mouth as Katerina gazed into her eyes, she then pulled back and winked, causing Elena to blush hard.

"Tease." Elena muttered, amazed at how quick Katherine's attitude changed.

"Well, you'll soon learn that about me." Katerina says in a lustful tone while still straddling Elena's hips.

They were both there on the bed just staring into each other's eyes when a cough caused them to turn their head to the doorway.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something." Nadia says with a raised eyebrow. After seeing Katerina straddling Elena's hips on the bed, both still in there bikini's.

"Nadia!" Katerina climbs off from Elena and walks towards Nadia and gives her a big hug.

"Hey. Well you should get some sleep." Nadia then turns to Elena and gives her a look that says, _we need to talk_. Elena nods

While hugging Nadia, Katerina just kept on teasing Elena from the doorway. Mischief in her doe eyes directed at Elena. Elena was barely able to control her lust after seeing Katherine lick her lips and give her a wink.

"Well, sorry to disturb you. Just wanted to make sure you were still here." Nadia says. With that said she walked out and closed the door

When Nadia left, Katerina walked over to the large windows in the corner room and opening them. Elena had gasped as the room was flooded with moonlight by the large windows.

While standing by the window Katerina stared out at the moon, she thought back to her 500 years of running, the dreams she once had of being a mother are now a reality. But can she really be a mother? '_How long till Nadia gets tired of me and abandons me. Will anyone ever truly understand me?' _A tear falls from her eyes followed by many more. Katerina thought she would never be able to experience a peaceful life, full of happiness and contentment.

Elena had heard sniffles coming from Katherine and decided to see what was wrong.

She got off the bed and made her way over to Katherine, but stopped in the middle of the room when Katherine started speaking while looking out the window at the moon.

"When they feel my gentle and caring hands, they cannot imagine these same hands tearing my victims to pieces and drenched in their blood. For the sake of survival."

"When a stranger looks at me, they think they see someone good, but when I look back at what I've done, I can't agree with them. For the sake of survival."

"When they see my smile, they cannot see the pain behind it and the damage my fangs have inflicted. For the sake of survival."

"When someone looks into my eyes, they cannot see the suffering I hide or brutality I caused. For the sake of survival."

"My past is more dark and painful than you could ever imagine." Katerina responded faintly, making Elena's eyes widen, she's never talked about her past.

"I have seen things you couldn't imagine and experienced the most terrible of trails. I understand pain and sorrow like the back of my hand. I won't tell you fully, but I will tell you this. I was abandoned by my family."

"This I know Elena, the loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, and the most damaged people are the wisest."

"My past has destroyed me." she says in a low voice while looking up at the moon

"One mistake has affected my life. I pay for it everyday, and yet the tears, pain, mourning mean nothing!"

"I doomed my entire family the moment I decided to run from Klaus... I lost the future I should have had."

_'My fault, my fault, my fault.' _It repeated in her mind like an image forever implanted by ageless stone.

Forever would she drown in misery for her mistake?

While gazing up at the moon, the tears showed no sign of stopping. She turned around and gave Elena a sad smile. She walked to the bed and layed down.

Elena stood frozen in the middle of the room after hearing Katherine's pained voice.

Katerina gestured for Elena to come to bed.

Elena immediately went to her and embraced her while the moon shined brightly on the bed.

No words needed to be said, they just held each other.

_'When the dreams are torn, nothing more than the pain of the moonlight.'_

* * *

**_You got to see the pain Katherine keeps hidden and things she's done for the sake of survival. :(_**

_**BTW: Sorry, I know I rushed things with Elena and Katherine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elena awoke from the sounds of birds chirping near the opened window. While yawning, she glances around the room and just then notices the head on her stomach. She remembered the night before and couldn't help but admire Katherine's will to survive, especially after going through everything she did for five-hundred years. Any other person would have probably taken the easy way out, _suicide. _Katherine didn't. Despite this the older vampire chose to live in hopes of one day attaining the freedom she sought after her entire life. And that is why she felt the need to admire her strength.

Elena brought up her hand and intertwined her fingers in Katherine's curls, just now noticing how lovely they looked. She still could not believe just how much has changed between her and Katherine in just one day. The way her and Katherine's lips met in a soft kiss outside the grill, she would never forget the moment and especially what came next. Having witnessing Katherine break down crying in front of her, got her thinking of every encounter she ever had with the elder vampire. She had come up with the conclusion that Katherine was _lonely._

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was noon. It seems she and Katherine had overslept. She slowly lifted Katherine's head from her stomach and gently placed it down on the bed, and walked over to the opened window. Deeply inhaling, there was nothing but the smell of pine trees, and leaves.

Just like Katherine she had no idea where they were either. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the back seat of Nadia's car. She didn't mind this change though, it was nice to be around nature.

She saw a slim bamboo flute on the window seal. What other way to soothe herself than with a soft melody? She rubbed the delicate bark gently before pressing it to her lips, the music pouring from her soul. Elena played joyfully and softly, allowing the light and darkness to spill from her soul into the melody she played and couldn't help but realize it was sad sounding but beautiful.

Suddenly, Elena had the feeling someone was watching her. Narrowing her eyes, she observed the trees and the shadows. Movement caught her attention to her left and she glanced up a tree to meet the beady black-eyed gaze of an average hawk. She allowed a smile to pull her lips back for getting worked up.

"Hello there," she says to the hawk with a grin on her face.

The hawk tilted its head and let a soft cry escape its beak. It seemed to have no idea what to make of her but was curious so remained on its branch. The hawk continued to stare at her and she wondered, was it wondering where the music had gone.

Curious, she once again placed the flute to her lips and played softly, smiling softly as the hawk seemed to sway in tune with the melody. Oh yes, he'd been attracted by the song. Suddenly, to her surprise, she faintly began to hear him give soft cries that blended with the sounds of the flute and found themselves together performing a melody. The bird sounds weren't very attractive nor were they horrible to hear but she enjoyed listening to it. Any sounds of nature were appealing. Feeling the need to rest, she put the flute down and watched the hawk immediately silence, eying her with wonder as he tilted his head farther.

"You have an appealing cry that blends well with mine. Will you come down to join me?" Elena whispers gently. She extended her hand out to him and began to whistle softly as she always did when attempting to lure a bird down to her hand.

The hawk stared at her, unsure but making no move to fly away from her. Those beady eyes seemed to bear into her soul as though seeking out her true colors. The bird shifted foot to foot, cawing softly with her whistling. She continued her low melody, patient for the bird to sum up his courage as she sang to him. She would not harm him she needed him to know that.

Soon enough, her patience and promise won over the hawk. Finally, the bird of prey hovered off his branch and drifted down to her hand wearily but all the same, his claws sank into her fingers as his wings flapped to maintain position. Elena held onto his feet firmly and had to admit, the bird had some weight to him.

"You are a brave one." Elena murmured, extending a finger into his gaze for permission and slowly stroked his feathers, easing some of the tension from his wing muscles.

The hawk squawked quietly, puffing out its chest _proudly._ Elena smiled

Yet, she was used to this, she'd managed to have birds even land on her hand and accept food from her and encouraged small animals to lay upon her lap for a nice pet. She was at home with animals, she loved caring for them. It seemed as though they knew she could be trusted, as if they can sense her kind compassionate soul.

"What things have you seen? I wonder how far you have flown."

As though the bird truly understood, his head turned toward the South and gave a few weak flaps of his large wings. Elena turned her gaze in the same direction. He'd come from the South.

Elena gently prodded his beak with her gentle and caring hands, which caused him to nuzzle her palm, almost in an affectionate way. She sighed, looking at the sky as the hawk crept up her arm to take a more firm place on her arm above her wrist. Growing up she was always amazed, she had appeared to have the power to tame wild creatures.

She giggled softly when the hawk nipped at her hair. She stroked his chest feathers in response.

"You truly have a way with birds." Katherine groaned over from the bed while looking towards the window at Elena.

The baby vampire's eyes widened.

Elena clutched the feet of the hawk quickly as the bird startled, letting out a loud call of panic and flapping his wings crazily in fear. Had she not been holding on to his feet the poor bird of prey most likely would have fallen over in a tumble of feathers and squawking. She stroked his feathers and whistled to him softly to calm him, the hawk stared at her wearily and at her new companion before he settled down, but he crept up to her shoulder and appeared to glare. He seemed determined not to leave her all a sudden.

The baby vampire now turned to face Katherine. She slowly trailed a fingertip gently down the soft feathers of her new friend. "Katherine," she murmured in a way of greeting her.

"Elena," Katherine returned, getting up from the bed slowly, but making no move to approach her.

Katherine fidgeted, not sure of how to bring up last night.

"Thank you," Katherine says softly

"For?" Elena was unsure of what she was thanking her for.

"For holding me last night. In my five-hundred years know one has comforted me before." Katherine says suddenly finding the floor amusing.

Elena's eyes widened once again. '_That's right, Katherine spent her entire life running from Klaus. She never got the chance to experience the joys of a friendship.'_

She glanced at the bird and nodded. As if telling it she can be trusted.

"I'm interested in what you're doing. You have a way with taming birds."

"I do not tame them. I only promise them no harm and offer them my warmth." Elena says calmly

"That is impossible," Katherine huffed. "Know one can speak to animals."

"You can if you have the patience to learn the language they speak. I have listened to their calls and have come to understand what they mean so I can speak to them in that manner and I understand what they mean, yet we can't speak as you and I do now." Elena says with a smile

"You actually have the time and patience to talk to animals?" Katherine says with an eye roll

"Yes," Elena muttered, deciding not to broach on more to that topic and shifted carefully; she'd had a ton of time to herself.

"After all, animals are the wonderful companions we share this world with. Why not at least create a sort of bond with them?"

"Right," Katherine says tilting her head at the hawk still perched on Elena's shoulder. "I believe I should call you the guardian of the Earth." the older vampire mused, rubbing her chin in thought.

"What?" Elena stared blankly at Katherine, trying to decipher any hidden meaning behind her words.

"The name is suiting, oh caretaker of animals and nurturer of plants." Katherine says teasingly followed by giggles.

Elena looked away with a goofy grin on her cheeks shaking her head lightly. She supposed Katherine had pulled a point. She could see Katherine glance out the window behind her towards the horizon, eyes narrowing and lips tightening. Elena tried not to feel nervous as she continued to stroke her feathered companion.

Katherine felt nervous being around Elena. Not sure how to have an actual conversation, she walked up to Elena slowly and stopped by her, so the two were standing side by side.

Elena turns to Katherine and eyes her up and down, just now noticing they were both still in their bikini's from yesterday.

Katherine sees Elena checking her out and smirks. She too checks out Elena by grabbing her hand and begins to slowly turn her around taking in her figure in one full spin then gives her a soft peck on the lips. "Your beautiful." Katherine says with honesty

"Narcissistic much?" Elena says teasingly. She often thought about that last night as well, her and Katherine look exactly alike and yet she's attracted to her.

Katherine went wide-eyed and genuinely laughed and giggled having got what the word meant.

Elena found herself liking this side to Katherine. Being able to see her laughing genuinely and not being cryptic or sarcastic for once.

Katherine let out a dry chuckle, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"Katherine, what am I to you?" Elena asks in a low voice while not taking her eyes off Katherine.

Katherine's eyes widen. '_Leave it to Elena to ask something like that.'_

"I, I don't know? Why?" Katherine asks, feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

Elena took Katherine's hands in her own and caressed them. She noticed Katherine tense with the contact but decided to ignore it. She gave Katherine's knuckle a kiss while looking her in the eyes. Intrigued by her own actions of being straight forward, she leaned in and gave Katherine a soft kiss to the lips.

Katherine found herself enjoying the kiss, then suddenly the hawk pecked her on the head.

"Ouch!" She glared at the hawk with rage, having forgotten about the bird. The hawk flapped it's wings from Elena's shoulder not backing down.

Elena giggled at the sight, watching Katherine and the hawk about to go at each other. She raised her hand and caressed the hawk. It seems the hawk was jealous of Katherine.

"Katherine, calm down it's just a bird." Elena says with a huge grin on her face. She found the whole thing funny, it was as though they were fighting for her attention/affection.

"Damn bird! That hurt!" Katherine glare did not soften.

Elena sensing the tension, decided to intervene and told the bird to come back later. The bird nodded and flew off out the window into the trees.

Elena turned her attention back to Katherine who was mumbling something she could not make out. Elena giggled.

"Well let's go see what Nadia and Luna are doing." Elena says giggling on her way out the door with Katherine behind her.

* * *

Elena and Katerina searched the cabin for Nadia and Luna but could not find them.

"Well, this sucks." Katerina says chuckling

"I'm gonna change." Elena says walking into the restroom. She exits wearing blue jeans and a brown shirt.

Just then they both hear a car pull up the driveway. Katerina peaked through the blinds and saw it was Nadia and Luna. She opened the front door and leaned against the door frame with a fake smile.

"Nadia," Katerina says a little to happily.

"Do you mind telling me where the hell we are! Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up in a place unknown to you!" Katerina yelled

Nadia and Luna walked up to the front door with shopping bags.

"Well Katerina, we went out shopping to buy you clothes, unless you wanna wear that white gold trimmed bikini again." Nadia says with her own fake smile.

_'I wouldn't mind if she stayed in it. But know one asks me.'_ Luna pouts in her mind

Katerina's mood changed immediately at the words shopping and clothes. She quickly grabbed the bags and went into the restroom to change. She exited the restroom with a smirk, she was wearing dark blue jeans, and a white shirt that said 'Bad Girl' in glitter, with a pair of white sandals. '_Nadia has taste.' _She found herself thinking once again.

"Luna, Is it?" Elena asks shyly

Luna's ears picked up and turned to face Elena.

"Yes?" Luna says with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. My names Elena." she says with her hand out and a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you." Luna says shaking Elena's hand.

"I would have introduced myself yesterday, but given the incident with those men, I never got to." Elena says truthfully

_'Hmm. So one's a naughty girl and this Elena girl seems like the friendly type.' _Luna found herself thinking

Katerina rolls her eyes at her doppelgänger's kindness. Sometimes she wants to vomit when she here's the crap that come out of Elena's mouth.

Just then Nadia's phone rings. She looks down at the caller I.d. _Gregor. _She raised an eyebrow and takes the call in the other room.

"So, is this your place Luna?" Elena says looking around the cabin

"Yes, this is where I grew up three-hundred years ago, believe it or not. I kept this property over the years as a reminder of my family." Luna says with a sad smile

"I understand, I too lost my family when our car went over a bridge. I live alone in the house we use too all live in." Elena says

"So what's the deal with you two?" Luna asks pointing back and forth at Elena and Katherine.

"Well, when I first met Elena, I planned to trade her over for my freedom. You see I've been on the run for some time." Katerina states "It's a very long story, but basically Elena is the bane of my existence." Katerina says with a smirk

Luna sees Elena rolls her eyes and knows there's more to the story.

"Do you mind if I take a walk in the woods? I've always liked to be around nature growing up, it always helped calm me. Living in Mystic Falls is ok, although It's been a tough change in scenery." Elena says wanting to get out of there fast.

"Of course. Just be careful of mountain lions and bears." Luna says

With a nod Elena was on her way walking into the woods.

Nadia comes back into the room just missing Elena.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Nadia says hurriedly

"Nadia?" Katerina questions

"Sorry, I got so caught up with you Katerina that I actually forgot I left my boyfriend behind in Mystic Falls." Nadia says with red cheeks.

"Boyfriend? Funny you never mentioned you had one." Katerina says wiggling her eyebrows

Nadia rolls her eyes and giggles. Then leaves on her way back to Mystic Falls to pick up _Gregor._

"Ok, so maybe you can tell me where we are." Katerina says suddenly

"A cabin in the woods, by Yellowstone Lake." Luna says just finding out it's just her and Katerina in the cabin.

_'Yellowstone Lake? That's not too far from Mystic Falls.' _Katerina thinks.

"So, tell me how you and Nadia met?" Katerina asks

"Three-hundred years ago I was attacked by a group of drunk men, who were planning on raping me. Nadia came to my rescue and killed them all except one who escaped. Since then we kept in touch. A few months later a group of bandits broke into my home and killed my family in their sleep. They stabbed me with a hand-made spear, I managed to find my way into these woods and slowly bled to death, that's when Nadia once again saved me, by turning me into a vampire. A few months later I returned here to this cabin to find it infested with bandits. This is my family home I was going to take it back. I killed them all and the one responsible for my family's deaths.

Since then Nadia and I have been very good friends, always keeping in touch with each other over the years.

Katerina stared wide-eyed at this girl whose whole family was killed. It brought back unwanted memories of her past. A lone tear fell from her eyes.

Luna eyes narrowed from seeing a lone tear fall from Katerina eyes.

"I don't need your pity." Luna spat

"What?" Katerina asks confused

"You crying, I bet you feel sorry for me don't you?" Luna says with a scowl

"Oh believe me, I don't pity you. I understand you." Katerina says with a sad smile "When I came back home as a vampire I realized I was too late. My whole family was killed because I ran from someone who was looking for me. That was five-hundred years ago." Katerina states sadly

Luna eyes widened having heard Katerina's story. This women understood her. This women can relate to her. Before she realised what she was doing she was right in front of Katerina, her lips hovering near hers. She went for the kiss.

Katerina was shocked but came to her senses and kissed her back full force. Katerina worksed her way towards Luna's neck and began kissing it. The moans that were escaping from Luna's mouth encouraged her. She then slipped her tongue inside and battled for dominance.

"Lets go to a bedroom." Katerina says in a lustful voice.

In response, getting a nod from Luna, who was enjoying the make-out session. With vamp speed they both took off towards the bedroom.

* * *

Elena was walking through the woods trying to get Katherine's choice of words out of her head. _'Elena is the bane of my existence.'_

So she thought of her friends, and the things they're probably doing.

The soft rumble of the river nearby soothed her into a relaxed state and the soft wind in the trees filled her with an inner peace. Clearing her mind, she had let her mind drift away into the sweet soothing harmony of nature and felt the life about her in the trees.

As Elena made her way through the woods she noticed a river. She walked over towards it and saw other animals their drinking water from it.

She felt the need to feed. She does not drink human blood, she prefers deers, rabbits, squirrels.

She spots a deer drinking water and vamped speed towards it and sank her teeth into its neck and fed.

While feeding ,Elena's eyes widened when she heard a heart beat increasing, she slowly turned around with blood dripping from her mouth and saw a girl who looked around 17 standing there in shock. She slowly walked towards the girl with her hands up.

"Please don't kill me. I promise I won't say anything." The girl said fearfully taking in Elena's vampire eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Elena says calmly as she was now standing in front of the girl.

"You will forget this happened, and you will forget you saw me." Elena compelled

The girl nodded and walked into the woods towards her own cabin.

Elena sighs and begins to head back towards the cabin.

* * *

Katerina was sitting on the bed. She then patted the bed softly gesturing Luna to come sit beside her. Her eyes said it all, she was_ horny._

Luna complied and sat next to her. She then took Katerina's face in her hands and kissed her gently while cupping Katerina's breasts.

Both Luna and Katerina began removing their clothing and were kissing each other. When suddenly...

_'Katherine I'm serious. Thank you for protecting me._' Katerina's eyes widened

_'What the fuck? Where did that come from?' _Katerina's says in her mind.

_'Katherine, I was covering you with the blanket because you seemed cold.'_

_'Dammit! Why the hell am I thinking of my doppelgänger at a time like this!' _Katerina says in her mind

"My turn Luna. I like to be on top, just so you know." Katerina says in a husky voice

Katerina placed gentle kisses all the way up from Luna's stomach, to her neck.

_'Katherine, what am I to you?' _Katerina's eyes widened once again. She felt something in her gut. _Guilt_

She pulled back slowly and was now straddling Luna's waist thinking about Elena, when said girl walked into the room.

"Katherine..."

"Katherine, that's your name? I thought it was Katerina?" Luna asks

"They are both my names." Katerina says not taking her eyes off Elena.

"Well Elena. If you don't mind, we would like some privacy." Katerina says

"Ri-right," Elena leaves the room

"Now, where were we." Katerina says in a low voice. The _guilty_ feeling still present, but she ignored it.

Luna grabbed Katerina by the neck and pulled her down for a long heated kiss.

_'Katherine, what am I to you?' _Elena's voice replayed in her head

"Dammit!" Katerina yelled "Why at a time like this?"

"I can't believe im gonna say this, but I can't do this, we can't do this." Katerina says

The Guilty feeling was eating away at her though she wasn't sure why. '_Elena is nothing to me, so why do I feel like this?'_

She slowly gets up from the bed and glances at a shocked Luna who seems to understand what is going on better than her.

"You have feelings for your own doppelgänger, don't you?" Luna asks a little taken aback

"What! No!" Katerina says in her defence. "I'll be back, I need some fresh air." Katerina gets dressed and leaves the room, leaving Luna with an all to knowing smile.

* * *

_'Whats wrong with me? Why should I care who Katherine is intimate with. It's not like she likes me or I like her for that matter.' _The thoughts showed no sign of stopping as Elena was sitting in a bench in the front of the cabin. _'I'm just here to get my mind off Damon, nothing more.' _She reassured herself

She turned her head slightly, taking in the unexpected guest.

"So, are you done messing around with Luna?" Elena says with distaste, her hands crossed over her chest while still sitting on the bench.

Katerina's eyebrows rose and couldn't stop a smirk from forming. It seems her doppelgänger is jealous.

"Elena, did it hurt you, seeing me in bed with another women?" Katerina's voice was soft but serious

Elena took a quick glance at Katherine then turned away, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze

"No, no why would it? Your free to be with anyone you like Katherine. It's not like you and I are together. I'm just here to get my mind off of Damon remember? I don't like you, I doubt I'll ever would." Elena says harshly

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Ouch, didn't ever expect you to say something like that." She then walks further into the front yard.

Elena didn't miss the hurt expression on Katherine's face. '_Why did I say that? That was mean of me.' _Elena had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Katherine's cell phone rang.

"Nadia! So, when are you coming back." Katherine says cheerfully trying to ignore her aching heart

"Nadia, you there?" Katherine felt like something was wrong

_"Yes, I'm a little shaken up but fine. Gregor has come up with a plan to kill off Silas who happens to be terrorizing Mystic Falls looking for the cure. The plan is to have Silas take the cure then kill him when he's human, only problem is the Salvatore brother's wont give the cure to him. They told me it's for Elena."_ Nadia says on the phone

Katherine looks over at Elena "Nadia, give me a minute. I'll call you back." With that she hung up and walked over towards the front door of the cabin.

"Elena, thought you should know Mystic Falls is in trouble. Silas is killing people randomly because he want's the cure. The Salvatore brother's have it, but won't give it to him because they intend to give it to you." Katherine says

Elena's eyes widened. "People are dying because of me then? Damn it! We have to go back and tell the them I don't want it?" Elena says with a hysterical look.

"Your choice. Well I'm gonna go talk to Luna in giving us a ride their." Katherine says walking inside the cabin

"Katherine, you and I still need to talk. It can wait till this whole mess with Silas is over." Katherine nodded and continued to walk inside the cabin.

"Luna, can you give Elena and I a ride to Mystic Falls? Somethings come up and we need to be there."

"So I take it you and Elena worked out your problems?" Luna says with a giggle. When she got no response she knew this was serious.

"Sure let me just grab my keys and well be on our way." Luna says

Katherine picks up her phone and calls Nadia.

"Hey, well be there in a few hours. Luna is giving us a ride." Katherine says on the phone

_"Ok, lets meet at the Grill when you arrive."_ Nadia says

* * *

**_Welcome to Mystic Falls_**

"Well we weren't expecting this..." Katherine says watching supposed dead people walk around Mystic Falls.

As Elena was looking out the car window she saw Bonnie Bennett looking around the town at the arrivals.

"Please pull over I need to speak to a friend." Elena asks Luna who pulls over.

"Bonnie, whats going on?" Elena asks

"Well, theres people dying because Damon and Stefan refuse to give Silas the cure Elena! They want to give it to you!" Bonnie practically yelled

"Silas asked me to drop the veil, so that he can see if his dead lover Amara is on the other side. I did as I was told Elena, he said he would stop killing people if I did what he asked."

"How did you even drop the veil?"

"While you have been gone, Shane has taught me how to control another type of magic. I used the power of the expression triangle to break down the veil to the other side, now ghosts are able to come back within the confines of the triangle." Bonnie says with her head down in shame

Elena sensing there's more to the story decided to ask again. "What aren't you telling me Bonnie?"

"Jeremy is dead Elena?" Bonnie says sadly

"What? No,no,no, please tell me your lying Bonnie."

She got no response.

**(AN: In this story Jeremy died, but 'NOT' by Katherine's hands.)**

"How did he...die?" Elena asks in shock

"He went with Damon and Stefan in search of the cure. They found it inside of a cave on an Island. It was with Silas in his tomb. When Jeremy reached to take the cure from Silas tomb, Silas's hand came up and snapped his neck." Bonnie says sadly

"It's ok Elena, I'm going to bring him back, I promise."

"How?"

"I know a spell that will bring him back. Leave the rest to me Elena."

"No! Bonnie there has to be something I could do to help, he's my brother. He went looking for the cure for my sake!"

"I'm sorry Elena, there isn't." Bonnie stormed off

"Well, that went well." Katherine snorts "We have to meet Nadia at the grill Elena, let's go."

_'Jeremy is dead, Jeremy is dead, Jeremy is dead.' _Elena couldn't shake the thought

* * *

As they were pulling up to the Grill, they saw Nadia.

"Where are Stefan and Damon, Nadia?" Elena asks impatiently

"We're right here." Stefan says

"Where the hell have you been Elena!" Damon yells. Damon notices Katherine near Elena.

"You! It was you who took her!" He rushed her

Katherine easily overpowers him and throws him against the Mystic Grill's wall.

"She didn't take me. I came on my own free will." Elena says coming in defense of Katherine. This did not go unnoticed by Stefan who raised an eyebrow.

"Now would you two mind telling me why you think I even want the cure?"

"Elena, when I learned of the cure from Bonnie, it got me thinking. This is a chance to bring back your humanity." Stefan says trying to get through to her.

"No Stefan, I don't want it. I know your trying to help but the choice is not up to you. I excepted who I am and I'm not changing for nobody."

"Well that's too bad Elena, because quite frankly we don't care. We're going to force it down your throat if it's the last thing we do." Damon spat

"Think about what you're saying Damon! If you give me the cure, Silas will be enraged and go on a killing spree!" Elena yells

"Damon perhaps she's right, we give her the cure then what? More innocent people will die." Stefan says

"Are you kidding me! I don't care about them, I only want what's best for you Elena."

"Damon please, I know you want to help, but this is my decision. Now hand over the cure so I can give it to Silas." Elena pleads

"I'm sorry Elena. You'll thank me for this." Damon says with his head down

"Thank you fo..." She was cut off

Damon charged at her in front of everyone and was now on top of her on the floor trying to force the cure down her mouth. Elena's eyes widened and she could not believe what Damon was doing, but she fought back struggling underneath him.

Katherine rushed at Damon but Stefan got in the way. "Really Stefan? If you go through with this she's going to hate you!" Katherine yelled

"I know, but it's for the best." Stefan said with a serious face

Nadia appeared and snapped Damon's neck while Luna snapped Stefan's neck.

Katherine helped Elena up as she glared at the Salvatore's.

"I can't believe Damon tried to force it down my mouth." Elena says massaging her throat

"Well at least now we have the cure." Nadia says picking it up from Damon's hand

Gregor appeared out of nowhere and gave Nadia a kiss.

"Now to deliver it to Silas." Gregor says

Just then a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Greetings from the dead."

"You, How?" Elena says fearfully taking a step back. Katherine also seemed scared out of her mind at the new arrival.

"Well, that's the problem with people today; they've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear. So once again..."

"Greetings from the dead, darling."

"Kol..." Elena was scared

"Now that the veil is down, you and I have some catching up to do. Where is your brother?" Kol asks

"Dead..." Elena says sadly

Kol's and Katherine's eyes widen at that revelation.

"What! I was supposed to be the one to kill him! Who did it!" Kol was furious

"Silas killed him."

Kol's eyes widen in fear. "I told you what would happen, didn't I? But know one ever listens to Kol."

Kol looks around Elena and takes in the faces of the others. "Katerina?" Kol asks

"Hey" Katherine says looking away not wanting to make eye contact with Kol. Out of all the Originals, Kol is considered the most unstable and unpredictable.

"It's good to see you again after all these years darling." Kol says with a smirk

"Katerina? Nadia you found h..." Gregor falls to the floor dead revealing Kol with an insane look on his face.

"I...don't like to be interrupted." Kol chuckles then turns into full blown laughter.

Nadia was kneeling before Gregor's body crying and glaring daggers at Kol. Katherine seeing this rushes to Nadia's side to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Nadia, I know it hurts, but it's not worth taking him on. You and I have just been re-united, I don't want to lose you." Katherine embraces her daughter

"Take the cure and give it to Silas, once he has it he'll tell bonnie to raise the veil, thus getting rid of Kol." Katherine whispers in her ear, getting a nod from Nadia.

"Do you honestly think I would just let any of you go? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I plan on draining you girl's dry." Kol says

Kol vamp speeds and snaps Luna's neck causing her to fall to the ground temporarily dead.

"Kol, please stop. It's me you want. You can just compel Katherine and Nadia to forget this happened." Elena says walking in front of the others.

Kol seems to think it over and gives in. "Fine, but I want Katerina too." Kol says with his arms crossed over his chest in a child like manner.

"No! Just me Kol." Elena says bravely

"I want Katerina too!" Kol roared, causing Elena to step back in fear at how quick his demeanor changed.

He walks over to Nadia and compels her to pick up Luna and drive her home and to forget this happened.

Katherine could only watch as her daughter picked up Luna and drove her to her cabin. She was grateful Nadia wasn't going to take part in Kol's wicked punishment.

Kol then looks down at the Salvatore's and decided to spare them.

"You know Katerina and Elena. I just know we are going to have so much fun together darlings." Kol's smirk turns into something more as he continued speaking.

"All will be sadness. Life becomes death, and I will watch the crimson blood leak from your necks." Kol says as a malicious grin spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unknown Location**_

* * *

"I'll be back shortly. I'm gonna go check on Katerina." Kol Mikaelson left the room

Elena was huddling in a corner naked, panting heavily, stripped of her clothes and dignity. She was cold, freezing actually. The room was dark with no light, and worst of all she could feel her will diminishing. Kol was breaking her will. She tried her best to ignore him, but it's hard when he speaks the truth; the dark truth that nobody wants to hear.

She gazed down at the stake that had pierced her chest and was still there.

There was no pain. That's what struck her first. How could she be alive if there was no pain?

The stake went through her chest and should have killed her, by all rights she should be dead. It was all that she desired. But it seemed death wasn't answering her call.

Then something changed, and a sharp pain began to shoot up and down her body. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse. At least she wasn't paralyzed, but enduring acute, pulsing, and impossible agony wasn't much better. Still, the pain was but a shadow compared to the chest wound she suffered.

_"Darling, did you miss me?"_

She can hear Kol talking to Katherine in the other room. God only knows what's become of Katherine. From her corner, she decides to listen in closely.

* * *

Kol begins to pace back and forth talking to himself as Katherine was backed up against a wall. Katherine knew it was not wise to try to run from Kol.

"I like the darkness. There's something about not knowing, your surroundings, not seeing the color of things as they appear but as they truly appear. There's something about the unknown, the quiet, the cold. There's something unspoken about the dark, something I can never put words to. Something terrifying yet beautiful." Kol says with a crazy look in his eyes as he paced around.

Kol sighs, shaking his head... "Normal people have no idea how beautiful the darkness is."

"You're Insane!" Katherine yelled

"Yes, you knew that already." Kol says with only his neck turned towards her. "I hate when people point out my flaws... you think I don't know about them? Because I do, every single one."

"But, you know what? My heart is just to dark to care." Kol says with a shrug as he began to pace back and forth again.

"My whole after life in the other side, is me in a dark forest. One. Big. Dark. Forest."

"In the other side, I'd sit in the dark. And it would be hard to figure out which is worse; the dark there, or the darkness out here." Kol says with a frown

"Over time, I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity." Kol looked at Katherine, "Has anyone ever brought you to the edge of darkness and pushed you over?"

"Are you out of your mind Kol! Let us go!" Katherine yelled

"Of course I'm out of my mind, it's dark and scary in their." Kol responded

"Do I frighten you Katerina? Be honest love." Kol says with his head tilted

"Yes, I fear your sanity." Katherine says through gritted teeth

"Fear is the path of the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Kol had that wicked glint in his eyes at the mention of _suffering_.

Kol looks at Katherine and jams a wooden stake through her throat and nailed her hands and feet on a stone wall, as if she were about to get crucified. He then plunges his hand through her chest, purposely missing the heart. But still leaving a hole in her chest. It didn't help that Kol had stripped them of their clothing, so he can get a better look at his work.

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you...stranger." Kol chuckles

* * *

In the other room Elena heard echoed screams coming from Katherine. She was scared because in a sense it was her voice as well, it was like hearing herself scream. She heard the sound of something hitting the wall with a heavy yet dull thud. She tried to get up from the corner but yet she couldn't move, she felt broken.

So she did the only thing she could do. Gaze into the dark ceiling. Awaiting the inevitable.

Just then Kol enters her dark room with a candle and sees her staring off into the dark abyss.

"You know darling, if you stare long into the abyss...the abyss stares back into you."

"I'm not afraid of the dark Kol. I'm afraid of what's in it." Elena says, her voice barely audible. If Kol didn't have vampire hearing he would have missed it.

Kol grinned, "I want you to watch as the will Katerina has, collapses."

Elena tensed as Kol forced her to stand up, as he guided her into the other room roughly by her arm.

* * *

When she entered the other room, the feeling of emptiness it gave off was chilling. She weakly glanced around looking for Katherine. When she saw Katherine crucified on a stone wall, she tried to call out, to scream. Except she had no voice left. She opened her mouth, letting out a pitiful wail of strangled emotions and anger, and frustration. But she couldn't truly express what was in her heart. She wanted to go to Katherine and hold her.

She noticed the hole in Katherine's chest. It seemed Kol was missing the heart on purpose, given how she still had a stake in her own chest. Most likely to prolong their torture.

"What a shame, you Petrova's became such fragile; broken things." Kol says while looking at his art, which for him is his work on Katherine and Elena's torture.

Slowly as Katherine regained consciousness, she opened her eyes, which were partly glued shut by tears and blood.

She tried to move, but in doing so she would aggravate her injuries and speed up the process. Her legs didn't respond, and neither did her arms, that was when she noticed, she was being crucified on an unknown building wall. Yet she could still breathe, and her heart was beating steadily, albeit weakly. A horrible idea came to her then, what if she were to remain stuck like this?

Elena stood in the room Kol brought her in. She stiffened slowly. Her hands dropped to her sides and her fingers clenched and unclenched again slowly, anger coursing through her. This monster hurt Katherine and her.

Elena blinked as Katherine's face came into focus and a strange sense of calm seemed to diminish the rage engulfing her mind.

"Does it depress you darling, to know just how useless you really are?" Kol asks with a raised eyebrow looking over at Elena

Kol steps away from Katherine and stops right in front of Elena. He then begins circling her while speaking.

"Ouch, that stake in your chest looks painful, let me help you out." Kol then pulls out the stake from Elena causing said girl to scream in anguish and pain.

"Pain, is that what I hear?"

Kol got no response.

"Do you even know what pain is?" asked Kol

Kol got no response.

"Allow me to educate you. Pain can mean a lot of things, such as suffering or discomfort brought about by illness or injury, or mental and emotional suffering of the mind caused by stress or great trauma that happens within ones mind and experiences of life."

"So tell me..." Kol looks Elena in the eyes. "Pain, what are we if not slaves to this torment?"

Elena was hurting, clutching her chest to try to stop the blood from falling.

"It's funny how you seem to be delusional. You think you know pain, but you don't."

"Enough with mind games for now."

Kol put on some gloves and went over to a desk and pulled out two Vervaine laced dog collars. He put one on Elena then on Katherine and tied them to his wrist. He then released Katherine from the stone wall and bit into his wrist and proceeded to feed Katherine and Elena. Both girls were confused but nonetheless complied. Anything was better than the amount of pain they were feeling, so why not heal up?

"Katerina darling, do you mind if I give you a kiss?" Kol says with a grin testing her will

Katherine snorted. "Do you really need my permission to do that? It's not like you're gonna listen."

Kol's grin widened. "No, I'm just giving you the illusion of control."

Katherine tilted her head curiously.

"You think your will is your own? But in reality it's not. Were all subject to believe in free will. 'Believe' that's it hun."

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."

"Come darlings, follow me." Kol says as he pulls the collars prompting both girls to keep up

"Um Kol, can we put our clothes back on." Elena says with her head down in shame

"No, sorry love, the fun has yet to begin." Kol says with a mischievous smirk

* * *

Kol led them to a bedroom in the house they were in. He then threw Elena and Katherine on the bed and went outside the room; came back with a brown bag. He narrowed his eyes at the dopplegangers.

"I wonder what your weaknesses are Katerina." Kol says with his finger under his chin thinking.

"I don't have any." Katherine spat

"Everyone has their weaknesses darling, their guilty, sinful pleasures. Some people smoke or drink to their heart's content. Me, I fuck and kill people. If you won't tell, I won't." Kol winks

Kol went over towards the bed and forced Katherine on her hands and knees, butt sticking out and began tieing her hands and feet to the bed poles.

Katherine was bent over on the bed tied up and ready to go.

"Kol, what are you going to do? Katherine asked fearfully. Now she was quite the sex addict, but only when she was in control. She liked to be dominant not submissive. It seems Kol knew that about her.

"I'm not going to do anything, yet darling. She is." Kol said pointing at Elena who hadn't taken her eyes off Katherine.

_'Don't tell me Elena actually wants to do this?' _Katherine thought

"Elena darling, here are some toys" Kol handed her the bag

Elena hesitantly grabs the bag and begins to open it. She gasps at what she saw, she slowly pulled it out the bag; it was a strap on dildo.

Katherine's eyes widened to their limits at the length and width of it. 10 inches in length and 2 inches in width.

Katherine saw as Elena put it on. She gulped, knowing this was going to be painful.

"Katherine, what am I to you?" Elena's emotionless voice muttered

"You're my doppelgänger, nothing more." Katherine sneered, trying to sound tough.

"So, all this time, you thought you could just play with my feelings?"

_'What the bloody hell is going on? Does Elena have the hots for Katerina?' _Kol couldn't help but smirk

"I'm sure you knew, I was drawn to you. You and I have something, but the difference between us is that I'm not afraid to admit such feelings!" Elena yelled

Katherine looked baffled at Elena. '_Did Elena just confirm that she likes me?'_

"When you needed me I was there! I held you last night, remember? And lets not forget about Luna. I walk in on you two and you ask for privacy? Really!" Elena yelled

"Is this what you do Katherine? Go around getting people's hopes up, then when you're done with them, you toss them to the side?"

Katherine looked the other way.

"I was there for you and you don't even care!" Elena screamed

Elena walked towards the bed, climbed on and knelt behind Katherine, forced her legs apart roughly, positioning the strap on dildo, but then began to have second thoughts. Kol notices and takes action.

Kol walked over to the bed and whispered in Elena's ear. '_Just turn it off darling. All the pain will go away. You'll forget that you're a failure. You were supposed to be their for Jeremy, but you weren't and now he's dead. What would your parents think of you? ' _Kol whispers with a grin on his face

_'Turn it off, Turn it off.' _Kol whispers in her ear

"Kol! This isn't fair! Why do I need to be punished, I've never wronged you!" Katherine yelled desperately

"On the contrary darling, you caused Nic some trouble searching for you over the years, this is just payback on his behalf."

"As for Elena, Not sure you noticed but I already broke her will. She could not protect Jeremy, Alaric and lets not forget Aunt Jenna. The girl was already damaged, I just put the finishing touches and told her the dark truth. All I needed to do was remind her how much of a failure she is." Kol says with a shrug as he took a seat in a sofa and watched what was about to unfold.

Katherine was bent over on the bed, tied up, but she manages to turns her head slightly around and gasped. Elena had that crazy look in her eyes.

_'She flipped the switch.' _Katherine thought with wide eyes

"Seeing Elena like this is more than enough for revenge, because we both know what happens to vampires who flip the switch." Kol says with a grin

Upon seeing the grin on Kol's face, Katherine knew Elena had submitted to her darkest desires.

"This is going to hurt me, more than it hurts you." Elena says in a broken voice

Elena's hands went to Katherine's hips as she thrust forward into her ass and guided her back. Hearing Katherine's pained voice as her hips collided with hers gave her a sense of pride from eliciting such sounds from her doppelgänger. Katherine's moans continued to get louder as Elena ravaged her insides. Katherine was dripping juices as Elena continued her assault.

Katherine found herself enjoying every thrust from Elena and no longer needed Elena guiding her hips back as she did it on her own. She didn't know she could feel so much pain and pleasure from anal sex.

But this didn't stop Elena from wanting to be in control. Elena reached out and grabbed Katherine's shoulders with both hands pulling her back hard as her hips met hers. The rhythm and timing of thrusts was impeccable.

Seeing Katherine like this, made Elena dizzy with lust and hornier than she ever been with either Salvatore brother. Elena gasped as she felt wetness seep through her center. Oh god, was she a sadist now?

Katherine wasn't having it, even while being dominated she allowed her body to relax more and spread her legs further apart, allowing Elena better access. It stopped being her whole body, but only her ass slamming back against Elena's hips while Elena continued taking her from behind.

Elena slipped her hand between Katherine's thighs, to her core and she pressed her hand against her folds. Elena's fingers sped up and she used her thumb to graze Katherine's little nub. Katherine's stomach coiled with pleasure and she was on the verge of ecstasy.

Elena moved one hand to Katherine's hip and the other towards her dog collar and gave it a tug. She was pleased with the reaction she got.

Katherine had gripped the sheets so hard, her sexual frustration overpowering all of her senses as the need to release overcame her body. Katherine's head was turned forcibly and her lips were met with Elena's in a rough kiss, which caused her knees to become weak and unstable. Katherine lifted her head to scream when she came so strong that she blacked out and fell into the sheets beneath her disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

Nadia was driving Luna back to her cabin as Kol compelled her to do.

Luna stirs in the passenger seat and notices Nadia driving.

"Nadia where are we?" Luna asks

"Were on our way back to, Yellowstone Lake."

"What? Nadia you have to turn back! The cure, you need to give it to Silas remember?"

"I'm supposed to drop you off at the cabin, Luna." Nadia says

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not remember what Katerina told you?"

"What did she tell me?" Nadia asked confused

"To deliver the cure to Silas."

Nadia sighs, "Luna, I think I would remember something that important, it's not nice to lie."

Luna's eyes widened as it dawned on her why Nadia can't remember. Originals can compel even Vampires.

"One of the Originals has her and he is probably torturing her and Elena. The only way to get rid of him is to have the veil put back up. Now turn the car around, we have to save Katerina and Elena."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that I'm supposed to take you to you're cabin." Nadia says in a compelled voice

"I'm sorry, Nadia. I know it's the compulsion talking. I know you would jump at the chance to save your mother." Luna snaps Nadia's neck and takes the steering wheel. She pulls over and puts Nadia in the back seat afterwards she drives back to Mystic Falls. It seems fighting the compulsion of an Original was tough.

* * *

Luna was driving around Mystic Falls trying to find Silas. Problem was she doesn't even know what he looks like. She glances to the passenger seat and rubs Nadia's shoulder trying to wake her.

"What happened?" Nadia says rubbing her neck

"You were compelled by an Original Vampire to drive me home and I snapped your neck to break the compulsion. We have to deliver the cure to Silas fast. If we don't hurry Katerina and Elena could die by that weird original. What does Silas look like Nadia."

"He looks exactly like... there he is!" Nadia pointed to the school as they were passing by

"Stefan, that's the only person I see outside the school Nadia."

"They look-alike Luna, now let's go."

They pull over and vamp speed to Silas who seems surprised that they came to him.

"Silas here's the cure." Nadia hands it to him

"Wow, thank you. You saved me the trouble of tracking it down." Silas says

"So, what happens now?" Nadia asks

"I take the cure and then you kill me so that I can pass on to the other side to be with Amara."

Silas takes the cure. "Ok, kill me, the immortality spell is no more."

Nadia snaps Silas's neck.

"Now to find the witch." Luna says

"Lets check the grill."

"You don't have to, I'm right here." Bonnie says

"With Silas gone, I can now close the veil." Bonnie began channeling expression magic. The clouds darken, rain falls, followed by thunder.

"It's done."

* * *

"You really out did yourself darling. Who would of expected Katerina would black out." Kol laughs

"Now it's my turn love."

Kol begins walking towards Elena.

"I'm a firm believer in getting even. You killed me, now I kill you."

Kol rushed foward and gripped her throat. Elena's eyes fluttered as she tried to breath.

"Go ahead Kol, I have no reason to live, Jeremy is dead." Elena barely manages to say

She soon falls to the ground, Kol having dissapeared.

_'It's over.'_

Elena cuts the rope around Katherine's hands and feet. She then flips her over so she's on her back on the bed.

Elena climbs on top of Katherine and smiles sadly down at her doppleganger. Knowing that she wronged her and allowed her lust to take over.

* * *

"Now where do we find Elena and Katherine?"

Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"Did something happen to Elena?" Bonnie asks

"Yes, Kol took her and Katherine and we don't know where." Nadia says

"I can help with that, just need to do a locator spell. Come with me." Bonnie says

"She's going to be excited, when I tell her I brought Jeremy back." Bonnie says cheerfuly

* * *

Elena straddled Katherine's waist as she was unconscious on the bed. She couldn't believe what she had done.

She brought her hand down and intertwined her finger in Katherine's curly hair. There was a slow build of desire. Only Katherine can entice this reaction out of her.

Seeing Katherine lay unconscious beneath her, made Elena feel guilty. She did not turn off her humanity, she only went along with what Kol said because it gave her an excuse to have her way with Katherine's body.

Katherine begins to stir causing Elena to panic.

Katherine was under the impression she flipped the switch. She would never take the cowards way out. She would face her problems head on, even if what Kol said was true. And she knew she would have to come clean about it to Katherine sooner or later.

Katherine opened her eyes only to be met with doe eyes and a passionate kiss.

Katherine's eyes bore deep into Elena's. The Desire, Lust, Passion she once felt for Elena was still there, as the kiss confirmed it.

A mischievous grin lit up Katherine's face.

"So, did you have fun raping me against my will?" Katherine says with a raised eyebrow

Elena put her head down in shame

"Forgive me. Please." Elena pleaded as a tear fell from her eyes, followed by many more.

Katherine reached for her shoulder, but Elena moved her hand away. Elena feels she doesn't deserve to be touched by Katherine.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry." Elena broke down crying

Katherine quickly embrace her doppelgänger, seeing at how damaged she is.

"It will be alright. We will be alright." Katherine whispers while holding her

"I forgive you Elena, so please don't cry."

"But how can you forgive me after what I did to you?" Elena sniffles

"Look Elena, you just found out you lost your brother. I don't blame you for what you did, you were vulnerable, mentally and emotionally damaged."

Katherine takes a look around the room and notices Kol was gone.

"So, I take it Kol's gone?" Katherine asks looking around the room.

"Yes, he just vanished." Elena says

"Tsk, guy has serious problems."

She still had no idea where Kol decided to take them. Katherine glances out a window and notices it's late.

"Maybe we should just stay here overnight, we are already in bed." Katherine says getting a nod from Elena

"Elena, earlier you asked, what am I to you. I now have an answer." Katherine takes a deep breath

Katherine raises a finger and lifts Elena's chin and wipes away her tears with her thumb.

"Your my friend, maybe something more, that's up to you." Katherine says with a sad smile

"But I have to warn you, I've never had a friend before." Katherine says while playing with her fingers looking anywhere but at Elena.

Elena's eyes widen and she smiled softly. She hugged Katherine.

Now it was Katherine's turn for her eyes to widen.

"Elena your poking me with that strap on." Katherina says teasingly with a grin.

Elena blushed hard and quickly removed it.

Katherine giggled at Elena, and both girls fell asleep holding eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long night, Katherine awoke in the morning having trouble opening her eyes. She felt severely disoriented, and it took her far too long to become fully aware of her surroundings, using her hearing and sense of smell first. Most strangely, there was the feeling of something running through her hair lightly and repeatedly. A wonderful and alien sense of reassuring joy seemed to invade her.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the beautiful brown orbs of Elena Gilbert. It had been so long since she had thought of that color as beautiful. Katherine could see Elena's worried expression, she quickly gave way to a smile of immense relief.

"Katherine I have a confession to make. Last night, I did not shut off my humanity." Elena takes a deep breath. "Just from yesterday alone, I've had so much stress and needed a release after finding out I lost Jeremy. I went along with what Kol said because it gave me an excuse to use your body." Elena looked down sadly "I'm so sorry." she says whole heartedly

"You know Elena, you have this annoying tendency to want to do the right thing. I mean, you could have just said nothing and kept me in the dark about you being in control of yourself." Katherine says with a smirk

Elena stayed quiet.

"Don't worry about last night. It's best to just forget it, although it's not how I pictured our first time. My ass is still soar from the pounding you gave it." Katherine chuckles

Elena madly blushed. She looked up, her lower lip trembling, she flung herself at Katherine and wrapped her arms around her waist, then proceeded to give Katherine a soft kiss on the lips. "Katherine, you want to know why I like you so much?"

"My girlish figure?" Katherine winked at Elena.

Elena laughs "It's never boring with you."

"So, does this mean your willing to put up with me? I can be tough to handle at times babe."

Elena nods once again and nuzzles her nose in Katherine's shoulder. "I'm just scared of what Damon and Stefan would think when they find out we're together." Elena says sadly

"Look, I'll tell them since you feel uncomfortable. When I do tell them, don't bother putting your hand over my mouth to shut me up, I will lick you." Katherine's face was serious but Elena could tell there was a hint of playfulness there.

Elena once again laughs

"Just admit it lover girl. You can't resist this." Katherine says gesturing to herself.

Elena giggles.

"Ok, let's get going. I'm sure Nadia is worried about me."

Elena raise an eyebrow "I noticed that recently, Nadia has been a positive influence in your life. I'm happy for you Katherine."

Katherine nods feeling awkward and both girls got dressed.

* * *

Nadia awoke in the morning by a text from Katerina.

_'Meet me at Elena's. I am your mom, your argument is invalid.' ~KP~_

She was happy to see her mom was alive and kicking.

She and Luna had compelled a couple to let them sleep over since it was tough finding a place to stay for the night. She walked over towards the couch and woke Luna. Afterwards both women were on their way to Elena's.

* * *

Elena was currently at home on her bed writing in her Diary. She and Katherine felt relieved to be safe although in her case having Katherine in her home made her feel nervous. After all the other times Katherine was in her home she was either hurting Stefan and or her father John.

Katherine had just used Elena's shower and walked in her room with a puzzled expression. "What'cha writing?" Katherine says, allowing herself to fall back freely on the bed.

"Just my thoughts from the last two days I've spent with you." Elena looks over at Katherine. "Do you have a diary?" Elena innocently asks

Katherine scoffs... "Please, as if I have the time to write in those things."

Elena ignored her and opened the drawer close to her bed and pulled out a new black diary, then handed it to Katherine.

"Just give it a shot. I find it help's when you have pent up anger or feel the need to write your emotions."

Katherine hesitantly grabs the diary and opens it. Elena tossed Katherine a pencil.

Both girls were on the bed talking to each other trying to pass time, when they heard a car pull up. Katherine was up instantly and check the windows. Her paranoia was apparent.

"Paranoid much?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Five-hundred years running from a hybrid can do that to you."

Elena frowns having remembering Katherine's story.

"It's Stefan and Damon, lets go greet them." Katherine was on her way down stairs.

As Elena got up from her bed, she noticed Katherine left her diary on the bed opened. There was one sentence on it she noted. Her curiosity got the best of her and she read it.

_'Dear diary, today I will be happier than a bird with a french frie.' ~KP~_

Elena had a goofy grin on her face and let out a few giggles. '_At least Katherine's trying.'_

* * *

The Salvatore brother's were walking up to Elena's house when suddenly the front door opened.

Katherine opened Elena's front door and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pair of brother's." Katherine had on her signature smirk

"Katherine what are you doing here and where's Elena? If you hurt her I swear I'll ki..." Damon was cut off

"No need to threaten me, she's inside." Katherine turned on her heel and walked inside with both brother's following close inside.

Just then Elena comes downstairs. Damon immediately goes to her and gives her a hug followed by a kiss to the lips. He was surprised when she pushed him back.

"Don't Damon." Elena glared at him

Damon was shocked he would even have to explain his actions.

"Elena, I haven't seen you in two days. What's the problem with me kissing my girlfriend?" Damon growled

"Really! Incase you forgot, you hit me at the Grill, causing me to fall on the floor!"

Stefan and Katherine were shocked at this, both were mad.

"Calm down Elena, I'm sure it was an accident." Stefan looks at his brother. "Right Damon?"

Damon shakes his head. "No it wasn't. I did hit her after I saw her and this skank kissing. I blamed it on reflex but in truth it wasn't." Damon was glaring at Katherine

Everyone was shocked when Elena punched Damon hard in the face causing him to fall. "Don't you dare call her a skank!" Elena yelled

Katherine felt her chest tighten having witness Elena defend her. She never expected Elena to actually hit Damon. '_This girl...'_

Stefan was confused, since when did Katherine and Elena hang out? "Does anyone wanna fill in the missing blanks for me?"

Damon got up from the floor and continued to stare down Katherine.

"Um Elena, not sure you remember but this is Katherine we're talking about. This cold hearted bitch is incapable of love. She's a compulsive liar, manipulator, and would fuck anything with a pulse!" Damon sneered

Elena grew more mad at Damon and shook her head, having remembered the night where Katherine told her some of her pain.

"You don't know her Damon." Elena says shaking her head

"Really, and you do?" Damon raised an eyebrow

Elena looked over at Katherine and smiled sadly. "Not fully, but yes I do somewhat understand her."

Katherine walks behind Elena and gives her a hug from behind. She mocks Damon by kissing Elena's neck. _Mine_

Damon was pissed off to say the least. Elena moaned when Katherine kissed her. Katherine didn't say anything but he read her lips. _Mine_. Even Stefan was mad, also jealous.

"Boys, Elena and I are a thing. Right babe?" Katherine says with a raised eyebrow

Elena nodded. "Damon, Stefan, please understand that I excepted Katherine into my life. If you can't except that, then there's the door." Elena bravely pointed to the door

Katherine felt proud at Elena for having standing up to them.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but then it closed having nothing nice to say he just shut up causing Katherine to smirk.

"I love the sound you make when you shut up." Katherine mocks

Damon rushed at Katherine who was behind Elena and punched her in the face. Katherine taken aback by this gets up and hits him back. Next thing they know they are fighting in Elena's living room. Damon rushes into the Kitchen and grabs a knife and vamp speeds to Katherine and stabs her in the shoulder. Katherine was shocked that Damon would even take it this far.

"Damon!" Elena screamed seeing the blood drip from Katherine's shoulder

Damon yanked the Knife out and stabbed her again and again repeatedly. Katherine stumbled backwards having lost her balance and falls to the floor. Damon took advantage of this and straddles her waist and proceeded to stab her. Elena ran towards Damon and was choking him trying to pry him off Katherine who happened to be scared for her life.

Stefan ran to help... his brother and snapped Elena's neck causing her to die temporarily. He felt guilty _as usual _but he agreed with Damon and wanted to find out the real reason Katherine was with Elena. He knows she manipulates and betrays.

"Damon, stop stabbing her that's enough. Let's take her back to the boarding house and interrogate her."

Damon had a evil look on his face at interrogate. _Torture. _"Ok brother, lets get going."

With that he picks up Katherine's bloody body and began walking out of the house but stopped at the front door. He takes one last look back at Elena's downed form and knows he wronged her. With a sigh he left.

* * *

Nadia and Luna pull up to Elena's house. Nadia was happy that her mother texted her and that she was ok. She was eager to see her mom.

While walking up the front steps they both noticed a blood trail. Nadia panicked and rush inside the house without knocking and what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Elena was on the floor unconscious with a large pool of blood nearby and it appeared a body was laying on that puddle of blood and someone picked it up. But who's body was in that puddle?

She ran towards Elena and checked to see for any wounds, she found none, and that is what frightened her. Nadia began crying upon realization, if not Elena's blood than it was Katerina's. She shook Elena frantically wanting to figure this out before her mind begins to wonder.

Luna was also shocked at the amount of blood on the floor, it seemed someone died here. The puddle of blood was that big.

* * *

Katherine awakens naked and chained up on a chair. She notices she's in the cellar of the boarding house with Damon there.

"Good to see you awake kitty Kat. Now tell me what the hell you're doing with my girlfriend!"

Katherine doesn't respond instead tries to laugh. _Tries. _Her body is covered in stab wounds from Damon's earlier assault.

Damon notices she isn't taking this serious so he rubs Vervaine on her neck and throat. He found himself loving the screams of pain coming from the bitch.

"El-Elena isn't go-going to fo-forgive yo-you." Katherine barely manages to get out. Her wounds had damaged her that bad.

"Tsk! I know what's best for Elena! She will see that I did the right thing by getting rid of you. She's just lost right now after the death of her brother and settled for you!"

Katherine was going to ignore him but then those words brought up her and Elena's earlier conversation.

_'Katherine I have a confession to make. Last night, I did not shut off my humanity. Just from yesterday alone, I've had so much stress and needed a release after finding out I lost Jeremy. I went along with what Kol said because it gave me an excuse to use your body. I'm so sorry.'_

"I-I was u-used?" Katherine had trouble keeping her mask up.

Damon smirks at seeing the hurt expression on Katherine's features.

"Is th-this what you and St-Stefan felt wh-when you found out I wa-was manipulating you bo-both back then? Betrayal?"

His smirk did not last, he frowns when he saw a lone tear fall from Katherine's eyes.

"You're lying! El-Elena likes me f-for me." Katherine reassured herself

"Look you selfish bitch, I'm not buying this façade. Just tell me what you know so I can go on with my life. Why are you really in Mystic Falls and with Elena for that matter!"

Katherine stayed silent.

"Fine! Guess were doing this the hard way." Damon pulled out a wooden stake and stabbed both of her legs repeatedly

Blood was falling from Katherine's mouth. "I wa-was he-here for St-Stefan, bu-but he doesn't lo-love me."

"Damn right he doesn't love you! You ruined our lives!" Damon roared

Damon spit on her face and left the room. Stefan walked in next with a unsure feeling in his gut.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan walks in the room and notices Katherine. Their is this feeling in his stomach that he is trying to force down but to no avail, the guilt was eating away at him. He knew they were taking this too far, but it was for Elena. He knew she would come around.

"Katherine, look at me."

Katherine tries to open her swollen eyes and barely manages to identify Stefan.

"Katherine, why are you here in Mystic Falls? What's your endgame?"

"I ha-have no ulterior mo-motives Stefan, be-believe me."

"So, since I refused your love, you went after Elena?"

"Also, whats this I hear about you two kissing? Is it true?"

"It's li-like I said be-before Stefan. Elena and I a-are a th-thing. She's mine!" Katherine yelled

Stefan left the room unable to do what was needed. He walked into the living room where Damon was sitting on a couch with a glass of bourbon. Damon looked up and saw his brother. In all honesty he wasn't surprised, he knew Stefan didn't have what it took. He walked over to Stefan and patted him on the shoulder then made his way to the cellar. Upon entering the cellar Damon saw that Stefan didn't even touch or hurt her.

Damon sighs...

Damon walked out of the room then came back in with a 3 liter bottle filled with Vervaine, the type you drink. He walked over towards Katherine and just then notices how seriously damaged she was. Her chest was covered in stab wounds and her thighs looked like they had been impaled recently. Her neck had red skin that wasn't healing as well. He also remembered that he tied her up with Vervaine laced silver chains. Their was also a small puddle of blood beneath the chair she was sitting on.

Damon opened her mouth and forced down a funnel, then proceeded to grab the 3 liter filled with Vervaine and poured it down the funnel into her mouth.

Katherine screamed and shook her head frantically. She was crying.

* * *

Elena begins to stir from someone shaking her. She slowly opens her eyes and with her blurry vision she can barely make out Nadia and Luna. She tries her best to sit up and could not believe what just happened in her house.

"Elena, I need to know what happened to Katerina?" Nadia says trying not to sound distressed but failing miserably

"We were both here then Damon and Stefan came over. Katherine and Damon got into a fight and Damon stabbed her a lot with a kitchen knife. I tried to get Damon off her but Stefan snapped my neck."

After filling in Nadia on what happened they were certain the Salvatore's had her. Nadia helped Elena to her feet and just then she noticed a puddle of blood where Katherine once layed. _'It's my fault, I should have known Damon would go this far.'_

While on their way to the boarding house Elena couldn't believe Damon even took it that far. And deep down she was blaming herself for not seeing that coming, but she had to find Katherine

While pulling up the driveway, Elena opened the car door before it even stopped. She rushed towards the front door and began banging on the door in an angry manner.

Damon opened the door and frowned. He knew Elena would come over but he didn't expect Nadia and Luna to be their as well.

"No drama, violators will be bitch slapped." Damon says with a smirk

"Where is she!" Elena yelled

"She's dead. Stefan and I staked her and burned her." Damon shrugs

Nadia rushes Damon and the two begin fighting in the living room. Stefan rushes to Damon's side and glares at Nadia and Luna.

"You bitch! You snapped my neck two times already within two days. This time im going to kill you!" Damon glares at Nadia

"Damon, there's no need to swear, it's not necessary. I'm sure we can all talk like civilized people." Stefan says trying to ease the tension

"I hate when people tell me swearing isn't necessary. I'm fucking vulgar, not stupid; I know it isn't fucking necessary!" Damon snaps at Stefan

Damon vamp speed to Nadia while Stefan ran at Luna. The fight wouldn't last long, both girls were older there for stronger. They snapped the brothers necks...again.

They look around the living room. They can all pick up the scent of blood and decide to spread out. The boarding house was big in its own right.

Elena had the upper hand in finding Katherine she's been in the boarding house dozens of times and knows where Damon would torture someone. The cellar.

Elena is standing inside the boarding house cellar looking at 'her' girlfriend. Her poor broken girlfriend, who through no fault of her own, is hurting and going through so much that she does not deserve to have to endure. She releases Katherine from the chains.

Elena finds herself craving the sound of Katherine's voice as she tells her things about herself. She likes the idea Katherine had opened up to her, it's one of the main reasons why she feels connected to her.

The stab wounds all over Katherine's body reminded her of her anger and hatred for Kol, who not just a day ago was torturing them. And now one day later, Damon does it to Katherine. Just how much will Katherine have to endure? With a sigh she knows what she has to do, but blood sharing is sacred for their kind. She knows it's the only way to heal her.

And with that, her fangs drop and she tears into her exposed wrist. She quickly cradles Katherine's head in her hand, coaxed her jaw open as her blood drips into her mouth. Watching intently, after a few drops have made it in and Katherine swallows, Elena's eyes narrow and the wound on her wrist heals. Elena licks her wrist to clean it and puts Katherine down on the floor to wait for her to wake up. She sits on the floor with Katherine and can't help but think how crazy it is that she and Katherine were going through so much. She heard mumbling and someone inhaling and turns her head to Katherine.

Katherine opens her eyes and groans having remember what had happened to her. _'Damn, Salvatore brothers!' _

"Katherine..." Elena was confused

She can feel Katherine in a whole other way. It's like her emotions are connected to hers. _'Is this the result of blood sharing?'_

Blinking, Katherine turns her head and moans with how bad her whole body is aching, and her head is pounding. She clenches her teeth against the pain and manages to sit up with Elena's help. She looks over at a girl beside her, and stills. Her head tilts to the side as she tries to make sense of what she is seeing, _'Is it Damon? Is he going to continue?' _Upon closer inspection, she cannot deny the curl of lust that shoots through her body as she looks at her copy.

Feeling her confusion and fear, Elena smiles at her girlfriend. "I know you are confused, but we have the rest of the day to talk."

Katherine remember's Damon telling her that Elena used her. Sure her and Elena already talked about it earlier this morning but now it's different, she needs to know if Elena truly likes her or is just trying to change her like all the others. A sudden rage developed inside her and she growls at Elena.

"You are no better than Stefan, Elena." Katherine snarls

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Elena was genuinely confused

"You don't like me Elena. I bet you just want to change me, news flash I won't change for no one." Katherine spat

"You, me, yeah it's not gonna work out. Elena within the last two days, I have been tortured by Kol and Damon, lets not forget raped by you. I almost died yesterday with Kol and now with Damon. The more time I spend with you it seems im putting my life on the line. I'm Katherine Pierce! I am a survivor!" Katherine yelled in Elena's face

Elena's hand very abruptly slapped Katherine across the face, after which she glared and her eyes also had some sadness behind it.

"No! how could you even ask me that! I am not the type of person who would play with another's feelings!"

Elena was crying. _'Katherine thinks I was playing with her feelings? Honestly, I should be the one telling her that.'_

Elena longs to hold Katherine, to purr and do whatever it takes to make her feel better.

"I like you Katherine, there are times when I don't even understand why. You don't trust me do you? I trust you though, with every fiber in my being. I'm also sorry with what happened these last two days. Kol was after me and it somehow got you involved. Then today was with Damon, words can not express how sorry I am." Elena brings her hand up and massages Katherine's cheek

"And as for me trying to change you? No. I like you just the way you are. I truly like you and accept you flaws and all. I'm truly sorry." Elena says whole heartedly

"I'm touched." Katherine replied with mock-affection, causing a tick mark to appear on Elena's head

"Would you just shut up and accept my apology?" Elena questioned in an annoyed manner

"Maybe, maybe I won't." Katherine says playfully

Elena smiled, amazed how quick Katherine's attitude can change.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Nadia and Luna heard the whole thing. Luna was upset, it was clear their was something going on with the two girls. Nadia was happy after hearing Elena's speech, she was glad Elena wasn't trying to change her mom.

"I don't think she's really capable of that." Nadia piped in coming into the cellar

"Come let's get out of here." Nadia held out her hand to her mom and walked out leaving Luna and Elena in the cellar.

As Elena was about to walk out the cellar Luna's hand came up and stopped her. Elena raised an eyebrow. Luna had a dark expression on her face.

"Just so you know, if things don't work out with you and Katerina, I'll be their to try to win over her heart." Luna glared at Elena and walked out the room

* * *

Outside the boarding house Luna was saying her goodbyes to Nadia and Katerina, she left back home to her cabin. Luna was upset Katerina didn't acknowledge her feelings but respected her decision.

"We'll, what are we going to do now?" Katherine asks

"I need to return to home as well Katerina. I enjoyed the time we spent together." Nadia says

"Wait, what? Your leaving me?" Katherine asked surprised

"For the time being, yes. I have someone I would like you to meet."

_'I wasn't planning on introducing my son and daughter until I knew Katherine wanted to be in my life. Now that I know, I feel I can introduce them. She's going to be so surprised when she realizes she has grand children, I don't want to scare her yet so I'll keep it to myself for now.' _Nadia thought

"Ok fine, keep in touch Nadia." Katherine hugged her daughter

_'It's ironic, just a few days ago I wanted to get rid of her. Now I want her to stay.' _Katherine thought

"Of course, don't worry we will see each other again in a few months." Nadia rubs Katherine's back gently

Katherine nods and waves goodbye to Nadia and watched as she drove off. She can hear someone clearing their throat and turns around to find Elena leaning against the boarding house front door frame.

"And then there was two..." Katherine chuckles

Elena giggles and uses vamp speed to hug Katherine.

"We'll, I have to find a place to stay it seems." Katherine says looking away

"Katherine stay at my place. It gets lonely with me just being there."

"Ok, but remember, I can be tough to handle at times. If I ever do or say something that makes you sad, please do speak up and tell me."

Elena nods.

"Let's go home Katherine."

* * *

Elena pulled up to her house, got out of the car with Katherine holding hands, walking up to her front porch.

"Elena...?"

Elena turned around and saw Bonnie who was looking confused.

"Elena what are you doing with Katherine?"

Elena was shocked, she completely had forgotten about her best friend. She didn't know what to say but after a squeeze of her hand courtesy of Katherine, she got the courage she needed.

"Bonnie, she and I are together." Elena says with conviction

"Elena! That's Katherine! She killed Caroline remember?"

"I remember Bonnie, but I can't help how I feel with her."

Bonnie got in her car and drove off upset with her best friends decision.

Elena frowned when Bonnie drove away.

Katherine held Elena close, seeking to comfort her girlfriend but couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm not great at advice, may I interest you in a sarcastic remark?" Katherine says seriously

Elena giggled at Katherine's serious face and they walked inside their home together.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since the incident with Kol and the Salvatore brothers. Katherine and Elena were enjoying each others company in the living room inside Elena's home.

Both girls had stayed home and watched movies for a few hours and it was now getting dark outside. Katherine wanted to do something, she felt the sudden need to have as much fun with Elena as possible, while it lasted, because trouble was always around the corner.

"Get dressed, were going to a club."

Elena looked baffled. She had never been to a club before.

"Is there even a club to go to around here?" Elena asked

"No, not here. Which is why we will be driving out of town. I know a nice club 20 minutes out of town. Now get dressed."

Once both girls were dressed they drove off to the club.

* * *

The club was exactly what she'd been hoping for as they pulled up. Loud and anonymous. They could feel the bass of the music in the parking lot as they walked up to the darkened entrance and got the wave-in by the bouncer. Katherine bought their drinks at the crowded bar. Katherine downed hers in two sips, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, then slipped alone into the pulsing crowd of undulating bodies on the dance floor.

She needed more than anything to get lost.

She let the throb of the beat fill her limbs, not caring one bit that she didn't have a partner (most didn't, anyway), and began to move. Her arms swishing and her hips curving in all the right directions. She smiled softly as her blood pressure increased and endorphins kicked in.

She felt good. Damn good.

A man materialized in front of her and slid into her space, placing his hands on her hips. Katherine's eyes rolled discreetly. God, why did guys always do that? She had given no sign that she wanted company. She put her hands on his chest to gently but firmly push him away. Despite the heat of everyone, the handsome man was room temperature. Katherine looked him in the eye and knew this man was a vampire.

"No, thank you." she said firmly.

"Are you sure?" he asked flirtingly. Katherine felt the familiar tingle of a vampiric mind brushing against hers. _'Compulsion'_ she thought wryly.

She leaned in, making it clear that she saw him perfectly. "Very sure." she said. "Find someone else." _'New born vampire thinks he can compel vampires, haha.'_

He blinked in surprise, his compulsion gaze breaking. Katherine knew that her ability to ward it off was unprecedented to most vampires, but she didn't care. She came out tonight with Elena to have fun and expressly to get away from the bullshit, that happens to be Mystic Falls. She didn't have the patience to invent some plausible act, like not looking him in the eye or being dead drunk, to mollify his suspicions. Tonight, she was a bad-ass mystery. Let him fucking wonder.

And it worked. He melted back into the mob.

Katherine sighed with relief and swiveled away, already forgetting about him and gyrating to a new, heavier pulse of rhythm. The floor filled with more people who wanted to get in on the sexy-sounding beat. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice the crowd had pushed her to the side of the room

Elena appeared before her and giggled. Katherine rolled her eyes, it was obvious Elena was already drunk. The two girls were both grinding up on one another, on the dance floor letting the beat guide them.

Katherine's head craned back as she looked up at the swirling lights that flickered in time to the music. They dimmed for a moment, then blasted the room with three seconds of white light before sliding back into purple and blue light.

Elena turned her gaze and saw none other than Damon Salvatore in the other side of the room. She gasped and dropped her head, staring at the ground, grateful that the room had gone dark again. Not that it really helped her out.

Vampires had astonishing eyesight.

Damon was there. Sitting in one of the booths, a leggy, beautiful woman perched serenely in his lap. He was in a grey suit, his black button-down shirt open at the collar. Two other tall, imposing men sat in the booth with them, each of them with similar companions, making Elena suspect those two were also vampires. They were deep in conversation, directing their voices with obvious deference in Damon's direction. Except Damon wasn't looking at them, nor was he distracted by his lovely date/dinner. As Elena had looked up and the lights had lifted, she'd soon met his gaze as it lasered across the dance floor, straight through her own eyes, right to the back of her skull. His head was lowered, his blunt teeth slightly bared as he watched her. Elena had seen that look before. Katherine had often stared at her like that, right before she'd torn her clothes off. To see such unhinged lust in a vampire as powerful and unemotional as Damon?

The violence in his eyes and the chill of their color sent her reeling into the safety of Katherine's arms. Elena kept her eyes lowered, her sense of peace totally destroyed.

Katherine seemed taken aback that she can sense Elena's feelings. She turns her eye sight to see what brought out this sudden change in her girlfriend. _'Damon, what the hell was he doing here? Of all the fucking places in the whole fucking town, why was he here?'_

Elena threw out her mental nets, listening desperately to the people around her. What was this place? Were they in vampire club? But a brief scan of the humans around her proved that this place was a human club. Sex and drugs, it was just your typical human pleasure-seeking. She was still new to being a vampire and often forgot that she was one of them now.

Without meaning to or even wanting to, Elena let her eyes lift over the heads around her, back towards the booths. Damon was still staring right at her. The beautiful woman on his lap was whispering something in his ear, clearly hoping to get his attention. He didn't even blink in her direction as he continued to steal the air from Elena's lungs with his intensity. She noticed that the woman had lovely skin. It glowed with health and excellent genes. With her hair pulled up, it was clear that she bore no vampire bite, unlike the other women at the table, who were visibly marked with twin puncture holes.

Elena yanked her eyes away, anger and hurt burning hotly under her lids as she closed them.

_'She's stunning._' she thought miserably. '_Like a model or a movie star.' _Elena ducked behind two much taller girls as they laughed and bounced to the music, palming her own throat in dismay. There was no bite on her neck, either. Damon had always been kind enough to heal her after he drank from her.

"Bastard." she muttered, shamelessly hiding from him. She thought back to each of their feedings. How gentle and infuriating and sweet he had been with her. Elena wasn't sure why, but she'd stupidly assumed that Damon's treatment of her was unique among his meals. She knew that he like to feed off of humans, unlike Stefan who feeds on animals. _'One of these days, the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back.'_ She laughed remembering Damon's teasing.

The girl in his lap was proof, though. While the other girls were left bleeding and marked, Damon's girl was shown more consideration.

_'Unless._' Elena paled as another thought occurred to her, one that had her pushing through the crowd, desperate to escape. '_Unless, he bit her somewhere else.'_

Unwanted images of Damon erupted in her mind. Images of him perched over the woman's prone body, his face buried between her thighs. Between her breasts. Sucking her exquisite body as she held him tightly by the hair and moaned in pleasure. Elena swore out loud, not that anyone could hear her over the music. _But someone did hear...Katherine._

Why did she care? Damon has anger issues. She doesn't need someone like that in her life, especially with the amount of alcohol he drinks making him a ticking time bomb.

It's not like she thought Damon didn't feed from other humans on the nights he wasn't with her. Not like she'd asked him to. It was none of her concern what the man did. He wasn't her boyfriend. She had zero interest in being his girlfriend. None at all.

She pulled her attention back to Katherine, who looked at her and shrugged, obviously giving her the '_I don't care facade.'_

Both girls continued to dance until the club closed.

* * *

They arrived home from the club at 4 in the morning and Elena wanted a snack before she went to bed, so she walked into the kitchen with Katherine close behind.

Elena noticed Katherine seemed distant in the car. She knew something was on her mind, but wasn't sure to ask. Having been with Katherine for a full week now she discovered, Katherine likes to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Katherine, try a bite." Elena held up a cinnamon roll.

Katherine simply rolls her eyes and looks away. Images of earlier that night flashed through her mind. Katherine had caught Elena and Damon staring at each other, she didn't like it, not one bit.

Lately she had thought back to the time she had been dominated, and quite frankly, it didn't fit well with her. She wanted to be the dominant one in the relationship. Right now she just needed to get Elena to see that, but how to bring up such a topic?

"Am I bothering you?" Elena asks

Katherine turned her gaze to Elena and simply stared at her.

Elena sighs. "Great, what did I do this time?"

Katherine continued to stare at her, contemplating whether or not to bring up what's on her mind.

"Are you gonna share your thoughts or keep them from me again?" Elena asked in slight frustration.

Katherine had an intent look on her face and her voice drops, "Don't ever say that again."

"Well considering we are togeth..." Elena was cut off.

Katherine had firmly shut her mouth with her own.

"Mymh!" Elena moaned with wide eyes, surprised by Katherine's ferociousness. Then she leaned her head slightly back in order to break the lip connection. "Not here."

"Yes here." Katherine said, kissing her again. "Now shut your mouth and enjoy."

"Woah!" Elena yelped, when Katherine picked her up and laid her on the kitchen table. "What, right here?"

"I said shut your mouth!" Katherine exclaimed, taking off her leather jacket and tossing it away, then turned her attention back to Elena.

"Oh my god…" Elena muttered in awe, looking deep into Katherine's pitch black eyes.

The elder vampire smirked and bared her fangs at Elena.

"Mine!" She quickly closed the small space between them and in one motion ripped her shirt in two.

"Ah!" Elena yelped again, starting to feel a little scared. She had never been dominated like this. However because of that she started to become really wet in certain areas.

_'Fuck! I haven't felt so much lust in years!'_ Katherine thought, undoing her belt and pulling down her skinny jeans. And it seemed to her that Elena shared her view with that hungry and somewhat scared look she was giving her.

Elena for her part could almost feel the desire radiating off of Katherine in waves. An inching sensation appeared in her gut. She needed something inside her. She needed it now!

"My sweet innocent Elena, let us enjoy ourselves." Katherine exclaimed, ripping Elena's panties in two.

"Katherine." The baby vampire pulled herself up and wrapped her hands around Katherine's neck. "Please hurry."

_'I'm in control!'_ Giving out a low growl, Katherine grabbed Elena's waist roughly and allowed four of her fingers inside Elena.

"AAAH!" A piercing scream escaped from Elena's mouth when Katherine shoved four fingers in. She bit her lower lip. _'What's become of me...'_

Katherine leaned in and kissed Elena deeply. "This feeling… it followed me everywhere."

"Huff…" Elena took a breath and rubbed Katherine's face with her palm. "Is something wrong Katherine?" She said, kissing her back.

"Mmm…" The elder vampire moaned and smiled warmly. "Your unique taste, how I missed it."

Elena smiled warmly at Katherine.

Katherine felt lust beginning to build up. She smiled back gently and rubbed Elena's face, but then she grabbed Elena's hair roughly and looked at her with such lust that she actually looked angry.

"Elena, no more talking please. I'm going to finger fuck your pussy hard."

Katherine's eyes flickered with fire. She roughly grabbed Elena's waist once again and started to thrust her fingers in Elena's pussy mercilessly.

"Ah!" Elena moaned in ecstasy. "Oh god!" She screamed, fueling Katherine's passion further.

"Grrr." Katherine growled, starting to thrust harder and faster. She wasn't aiming for pleasure… though it was off the charts already. No, she was not doing it for the sake of sex. She wanted to prove, mostly to herself that this girl, finally belonged to her.

The only thing she wasn't counting for was table's resiliency, or the lack of it.

CRACK.

"Kyah!" Elena almost fell when the table broke in half, but Katherine picked her up again and slammed her back into the nearby wall. "Ah!" She moaned, shoving her tongue into her mouth once again. "Don't stop Katherine!" Elena grabbed Katherine's butt with both hands, pulling her fingers deeper into her.

Katherine shoved her four fingers further, making Elena's back arch off the wall.

"I'm almost their, Katherine. Faster!" Elena pleaded.

Katherine slid down the wall and was now on the floor nibbling on Elena's earlobe.

"Gha!" Katherine twisted their bodies so Elena was now on top of her. "Finish it, babe!"

Elena grinned lustfully. "Yes," She sat up straight and started grind her hips back and forth over Katherine's four fingers. "Ah! I'm almost there, Katherine!"

Katherine's eyes glow with excitement, then she grins. "Aren't you the cute one."

Elena came hard and begun shivering, riding out her orgasm.

Elena looked down at Katherine who's hips she happens to be on, and blushed remembering how she was talking during their intimacy. She looked away not wanting to remember such things.

Katherine notices this and growls. "Look at me."

Elena looks down at Katherine.

Katherine remembered earlier that night how Elena was acting when she saw Damon. Jealousy filled her very being. Katherine Peirce was not the jealous type, it made her angry that her doppelgänger was oblivious to her thoughts.

"Mine," Katherine arched her back off the floor and bit into Elena's neck, prompting said girl to moan in ecstasy.

"Yours," Elena felt dizzy, the aftermath of her orgasm was still there.

Katherine retracted her fangs from Elena's neck and rested her own head on the floor and was gazing up at Elena who was on top of her. They sure did make a mess in the kitchen. She was surprised when Elena leaned down and not kiss, but lick her lips clean of her blood.

Elena stood up feeling perfectly satisfied "Okay so, we should get some sleep. We had a long night?"

Katherine stood up and placed her hands on her own hips. _'Does Elena honestly think I'm satisfied?'_

Elena stretched her shoulders, and gave Katherine a look over. "Next I think you should cover yourself… just a little."

"Oh," An amused smile appeared on Katherine's face. "What am I hearing? Is my precious doppelgänger ashamed of me?"

"No, I just don't want anyone other than myself to see you like this." Elena says shyly

Katherine crossed her arms over her bare chest. "And who says you get to see me like this?"

When Elena didn't answer, Katherine walked up to her and gave her a rough kiss, and winked.

Elena blushes and looks away. _'I have to get used to this, Katherine is the type to tease.'_

"Show off." commented Elena with Katherine smirking at her.

"Oh hush, you liked it." countered Katherine with Elena smirking back.

"True." answered Elena

Both girls broke out in laughter.

"Well now to pick up this mess." Elena bend over and picked up a spoon that fell when the table broke. The spoon slipped from her grasp and pinged on the floor tiles. "Damn," she muttered, bending over again to pick it up.

The curve of her ass was too much for her over-sexed girlfriend and Katherine laid a resounding smack on her left cheek.

Elena shot upright. "Hey!"

Katherine chuckled naughtily. "Come on sweet cheeks. It's your turn to return the favor, no?"

Elena looked unsure of what Katherine wanted. She looked at Katherine intently and sighed. How can she turn her down?

"Yeah okay, why not. What did you have in mind?" Elena asked, knowing she might just regret agreeing.

Katherine seemed pleased with the answer and tugged on Elena's hair approvingly. "Best fucking answer in the world." She didn't see the shiver from the baby vampire.

Katherine took her hand and led them both upstairs to Elena's bed. Katherine sat on the edge of the bed with her legs opened and looked at Elena who was standing in the middle of the room fidgeting. "On your knees."

Elena got down on her knees and gasps when Katherine pulled her hair, bringing her closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Katherine's private area. Feeling abit turned on by the sudden use of violence, Elena looked up at Katherine with half litted eye lids.

Katherine looked down at Elena with eyes darkened with lust. "What the fuck you waiting for, start licking."

Elena has a sheepish look on her face. _'I should of known better.'_ She runs a hand through her hair in a nervous gesture, and grabs ahold of Katherine's thighs and leaned her head forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena awoke next morning feeling exhausted. She and Katherine stayed up all night messing around, or rather Katherine was being controlling with her. Part of her liked it, but there was another part of her that didn't like to easily give in. She found herself questioning her and Katherine's relationship. Was it just based on Lust? Or did Katherine actually have some feelings for her.

Elena groans and tries to get up from the bed, but to no avail. She noticed Katherine's legs are tangled with hers. With a raise of her hand, she brushes her finger tips ever so gently over Katherine's cheeks. She giggled when Katherine pouted and turned in her sleep.

She wasn't really sure what to make of Katherine's possessive nature. On one hand it was cute and she liked the idea of Katherine actually being that way with her, it showed that she cared. On the other hand, it could be frightening. Was Katherine going to be like this daily?

Her thoughts come to a halt when she hears someone knocking on her front door. She manages to free herself from Katherine's legs, gets dressed and heads downstairs.

She opens her front door and gasped. Her brother was standing there with a small smile.

"Jeremy, is it, is it really you?" Elena was struggling with keeping herself composed.

"Lena, it's me." Jeremy embraces his sister.

"But how? Bonnie told me you died."

"She brought me back a few days ago. Right before she closed the veil."

_'That's probably why Bonnie came over a few days ago, to tell me she brought Jeremy back. She must have forgotten when she saw me and Katherine holding hands.'_

"Elena, can I come in? There are some things I need to get from my room."

"Of course you can come in. Even though you been staying at Bonnie's, this is still our home."

Jeremy nods and heads upstairs to his room.

_'Jeremy is back! I need to thank Bonnie for this when I see her.'_ Elena closed the front door and heads into the kitchen.

She panicked when she saw the broken table from her and Katherine's late night activity. _'Oh god, Katherine.' _Just then she heard Jeremy yell. Elena ran upstairs to find Jeremy on the floor and Katherine standing in the middle of the hallway naked, seemingly just got out from bed.

Elena kneeled before Jeremy helping him up to his feet and glared at Katherine. "Put some clothes on."

Katherine ignored her and stalked up to Jeremy with an all to knowing mischievous smile on her features. "Hey there baby Gilbert, like what you see?"

A pang of jealousy attacked Elena when she saw Katherine try to flirt with Jeremy, but she managed to force it down.

Jeremy ignored her and turned his attention to his sister. "Lena, so it's true. You and Katherine?" Jeremy was confused.

"Look Jeremy, it just happened okay? I wasn't planning this." Elena turned her gaze to Katherine and let her eyes roam her naked body from head to toe, unconsciously licking her lips. "Believe me."

Katherine seeing Elena lick her lips made her excited in all the right places.

"Well, I might not approve of this, but in the end it doesn't matter what I think, as long as you're happy." Jeremy grabs his bag and heads for the front door. With a last glance at his sister and glare at Katherine he spoke. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Lena." With that he left.

Katherine who is standing in the living room naked chuckled. "Well, that went well."

Elena glared at Katherine. "I told you to put some clothes on and what was that about?"

Katherine raised a brow.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I saw the way you looked at my brother." Elena crossed her arms over her chest, her glare not softening.

Katherine turned on her feet and was facing the couch with her back to Elena. "What, you're allowed to stare at other men but I can't? At the club last night, were you not eye fucking a certain someone?"

Elena was bewildered and then it came to her why Katherine was being so possessive with her last night. Katherine must have seen her and Damon looking at each other. _'She's jealous. How I'm feeling now, is this what she felt when she caught me and Damon looking at each other?'_

Elena walks over to her till she's standing behind her. Taking in Katherine's long legs and naked ass, she wraps her arms around Katherine's waist and whispers. "I'm sorry,"

Katherine snorted, not one to easily give in when betrayed. "And why is that, exactly?"

Elena simply buried her nose in the crook of Katherine's neck and whispered repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Katherine still not turned around, brought one hand up behind her to feel Elena's face. She gasped when she felt tears falling from Elena's sorry doe eyes. Katherine leaned her head back onto Elena's shoulder trying her best to not cry as well. She wouldn't cry in front of her doppelgänger again, it had made her look weak the last time she did.

With her head leaned on Elena's shoulder, Katherine gazed up towards the ceiling. Doing her best to fight the urge to cry.

"I'm going back to sleep." Katherine grabbed Elena's hands that were wrapped around her waist and freed herself. She went upstairs back to Elena's room, leaving a stunned Elena to ponder just what happened.

* * *

Despite it being early in the morning, Katherine was lying on Elena's bed trying to get some sleep, but her earlier argument with Elena was bugging her.

She felt the need to go downstairs and apologize, maybe she did take it too far. Right before she got up, Elena walked in her room and moves over towards the bed. Katherine pretended to be asleep.

_'She's sleeping.'_ Elena hands come up and brush Katherine's hair from her face. _'Katherine looks so innocent when she sleeps.' _Elena places a gentle kiss on Katherine's forehead and lays down beside her, cuddled up to Katherine's sides and falls asleep muttering a soft, "I'm sorry."

Katherine was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She still wasn't used to people holding her outside of sex, but she liked this, it made her feel wanted. She glances down to her sides and gently soothes Elena's back with her hands. She kissed Elena's shoulder and brought her closer to her. Elena was hers and nobody touches what belongs to her. She closed her eyes and let sleep finally take her.

* * *

Damon paced around the living room of the boarding house with a glass of bourbon. "I can't believe she chose that bitch over us Stefan. I don't trust Katherine. I'm telling you, she is probably using Elena as leverage for one of her schemes gone wrong."

Stefan stood at the entrance of the living room conflicted over the events that had transpired recently. About a week ago, he and Katherine had sex and she said he was his one true love and now she's with Elena just like that?

Upon hearing Katherine say Elena was hers made him jealous, but not for Katherine; for Elena. He was confused later that day when he came to from having his neck snapped courtesy of Luna, realizing that the feelings he once felt for Katherine were still there.

Stefan sighs, "Damon listen to yourself, Elena is a young woman, she's old enough to make decisions for herself. Even if we don't agree with her choice in Katherine, we should still be there to support her."

Damon looked baffled at Stefan. He placed his glass down and used vampire speed to appear before Stefan and glared hard. "Elena is mine! Only I know what's good for her. She will see that eventually. When that day comes I will be here with my arms open."

Damon looked at Stefan with confused eyes like he was trying to hide the hurt of Elena being with someone other than him. "Brother, please help me get Elena back." Damon's voice breaking, if barely.

Stefan was shocked, he has not seen Damon vulnerable in a long time. He couldn't tell Damon that he might still hold feelings for Katherine.

Stefan shakes his head sadly. "Brother, just let her go. You need to be there for Elena incase what you say is true, if not then be happy for her happiness." With that he left the boarding house to get some much needed fresh air.

Stefan needed to talk to Katherine and see if the feelings he had for her were truly there. If they were, he would not acknowledge them. He is not the type of person to break up ones relationship over jealousy. If Elena is happy with Katherine, then he is happy for her, and vice versa. Though he still wasn't really sure why he should feel happy for Katherine. Maybe it's because she's suffered just as much as them, probably more.

With a sigh Stefan gazes into the blue sky._'If Elena managed to see some good in my brother, perhaps she sees it in Katherine.'_

_'What game are you playing?'_

_'Why wanna play with me?'_

_'How can I play if I don't know the rules?'_

_'No rules Stefan, no rules.'_

Stefan chuckles having remembering Katherine's mischievous personality. He got in his car and drove off to Elena's.

* * *

A few hours later Katherine awoke hearing someone pull up Elena's driveway. She quickly gets up from the bed and peaks out the window.

_'Stefan... so you couldn't stay away.' _Katherine turned around and got dressed. Right before she leaves the room she glances at Elena. With a sigh, she closes the door and heads downstairs.

Right before Stefan could knock on the door, Katherine opened it and forced a smile.

"Elena's asleep, don't come back later." Katherine smirked and was about to close the door when Stefan stopped it from closing.

"I didn't come here for Elena, I'm here to speak to you."

Katherine was taken aback but nonetheless listened.

"Oh, and what do you want from little ol me?" Katherine's signature smirk graced her features.

Katherine noticed Stefan seemed unsure of himself. If him looking anywhere but at her had anything to say about it. In the blink of an eye Stefan shoved his tongue down Katherine's mouth. Before she can digest what happened, Stefan is kissing her with her back against the door. Stefan shocked by his own actions breaks the kiss and steps back wide-eyed. While Katherine standing by the front door with her mouth wide opened, what seemed like lost for words.

Stefan took a step forward, "Katherine what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said."

Katherine stared at Stefan in shock, she knew where this was going. It wasn't to long ago when Damon told her this. "Stefan stop plea..." Stefan interrupted her.

"Just listen, it will only take a few seconds." Stefan takes a deep breath. "I was wrong to turn down you're love. I still have feelings for you Katherine. I realized them back at the boarding house when you claimed Elena as yours. Jealousy hit me hard."

Katherine didn't know what to make of the situation, had he told her this days ago she would most likely would have died of happiness. But that was then, a lot can change in a few days.

"It's ironic Stefan. I wanted you, you wanted Elena, Elena wanted Damon, now I have her." Katherine walked up to Stefan and glared. "She's mine now and I'm her's." Katherine felt proud of herself for turning down Stefan, God knows it took a lot for her to say that. Their was no longer a part of her that felt Stefan was her one true love.

Stefan nodded and began walking over towards his car but stopped when he heard Katherine call out his name.

"Oh and Stefan?" He turned around. "Next time you ever force your tongue down my throat, I will kill you." Katherine smiled, though he knew it was fake.

Katherine walked back inside Elena's house feeling proud of herself. What she didn't know was that Elena had been awake when Stefan arrived and heard everything. While lying in bed, Elena couldn't stop the goofy smile from appearing. _'Katherine called me her's again.' _Elena's private area began to feel wet, no doubt from her arousal from Katherine's words.

Elena was happy for Katherine turning down Stefan, she knows it took sheer will to pull that off. She knew how important Stefan was for Katherine and it pleased her the way Katherine handled the situation. Though there was still a part of her that felt bad for Stefan, but he needed to understand that she and Katherine were together now.

Katherine made her way upstairs and stopped when she got in front of Elena's door. She opened it slowly, not wanting to wake her carbon copy. As soon as the door opened she saw Elena on the bed masturbating.

Katherine once again was speechless. She never expected Elena to be such a girl. Elena motioned her index finger at Katherine, gesturing her to come over. Katherine needless to say, obliged. Katherine crawled on the bed with her hands and knees seductively, her ass sticking out. She placed gentle kisses on Elena's thighs, making her way over to her private area.

Once Katherine reached Elena's pussy, she gave it a few licks and sucked hard on her little nub. Elena moaned and arched her back off the bed.

"I heard what you said out there. About me being yours and you being mine." Elena looked down at Katherine, who was between her legs. "Say it again."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. _'Tsk! Elena's demanding me!'_

Katherine went wide-eyed when Elena grabbed her by the hair pulling it back roughly. "Say it!" Elena's voice was laced with venom

Katherine didn't know what to make of it. She grabbed her doppelgänger by her hair and glared at her. It seems she needs to show her who's in control. "I'm the dominant one in our relationship little girl." Katherine sneered. "Don't fucking forget it."

Elena wasn't having it, she used her vampire speed and changed positions with Katherine where she was now on top of her, glaring at Katherine with her fangs out and eyes darkened with lust.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Katherine's own eyes darkened and fangs appeared. She glared up at Elena, who was straddling her hips.

Katherine used her own vampire speed and switched places with Elena. She was now straddling Elena's hips. Elena looked up at Katherine and tried to bite her neck. Katherine pulled back and glared down at her doppelgänger.

A deep primal growl echoed throughout the room. The source of the growl coming from Katherine directed at Elena.

Elena's inner bestial instincts seemed to acknowledge Katherine as the dominant one and she submitted by cocking her head to the side, exposing her neck. A sign for Katherine that she gave in. Katherine leaned in and sank her fangs in Elena's neck. She pulled back slowly, blood dripping from her mouth. Katherine brings her hand up and turns Elena's head towards her and looks her in the eye.

"You are mine and I am yours" She kissed Elena roughly, allowing her to taste her own blood. Afterwards she pulled back and stared down at Elena with lust.

Elena's hand came up and pulled Katherine's neck down.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine sat naked near the window seal in Elena's room watching her doppelgänger sleep. She and Elena had spent the entire day in bed and it was now midnight. She had thought back to Elena's somewhat sudden change in wanting to be in control. She wasn't sure where this change was coming from, but one thing was for sure, she knew she was gonna have to have a talk with Elena when she awoke.

She was going to have to make it clear to her and assert her role as the dominant one in their relationship. She doesn't believe in equals in a relationship. One must always be more superior than the other.

Katherine stands up and slowly approaches the bed. She kneels right beside the bed and takes in Elena's sleeping face. The back of her hand lightly brushes over Elena's shoulders. Katherine climbed on the bed and leaned her head back on a pillow. She glances at Elena from the corner of her eye.

A sudden thought comes to Katherine, she rolls over on her side and looks over at Elena. She wondered what her girlfriend was dreaming about, and was pondering whether or not to manipulate her dreams. _'Why not?' _Katherine peaks into Elena's dream.

_Katherine opened her eyes and noticed she was still inside Elena's home. She hears laughing coming from downstairs. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly, but stopped before she enter the hallway. She listened in to her surroundings._

_Dad that wasn't fair.  
Can't win them all Elena. Besides if you wanna be the best, you have to beat the best.  
Dear, play nice.  
I call next game Lena.  
What, no Jeremy, dad owes me a rematch._

_Katherine slowly crept down the hallway and peeked into the kitchen. She saw that the Gilbert family were playing Scrabble. A strange feeling appeared in her gut when she saw how happy Elena was. She stayed their a few minutes watching how comfortable and at peace Elena was with her family._

_Katherine sighs, she had entered the dream with the sole purpose of mischief and have some 'fun' with Elena, but decided against it since Elena was happy. She exited the dream._

Katherine slowly lifts her head off the bed and stares at Elena for what seemed like hours. As morning was fast approaching, she scooted closer to Elena and snuggled up to her sides as the sun's morning rays began to light up the room.

* * *

Elena's eyes twitched a little as she slowly begins to wake up, she could feel that her head was resting on someone's chest and it felt very warm and soft. With a quick glance down to her midsection, she notices an arm wrapped around her waist and another arm drapped around her neck. Just now feeling lips pressed against her shoulder got her grinning. _'Someone's possessive,"_

Elena eyes fully opened and stared into the ceiling. "Hey Katherine, good morning." Elena yawned.

The arm around her waist tightened as Katherine rested her face on her shoulder. "Did you sleep well, gorgeous?" asked Katherine as she lightly rubbed Elena's collarbone with her chin.

Elena smiled and shifted her body until she was facing the curly-haired beauty. "I did," Elena looked lovingly at Katherine. "Did you?"

Katherine's eyes had a twinkle in them. "Of course I did babe," whispered the elder vampire as she placed soft kisses on Elena's neck and cheek.

Elena smiled warmly and allowed her body to slowly lie back down on the bed.

Katherine cuddled closer to Elena, and placed her head on her shoulder. A huge part of her enjoyed having Elena so close. The warmth the baby vampires body provided her, put her mind at ease.

Elena stared back towards the ceiling. The way Katherine holds her is like nothing she had ever experienced. '_Katherine's arms feel different from Damon or Stefan's embrace._' she sighed. "This is nice. I'm use to waking up in a guys grasp." Elena glances to her side. "I like this change."

Katherine smirked as she kissed Elena's shoulder. "Don't worry beautiful, now you can stay in bed for as long as you want." Katherine whispered.

Elena giggled and ran her fingers along Katherine's sides, making her way down her stomach, towards Katherine's private area. Both girls were still naked from yesterday's activity.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. _'Since when did Elena get so bold?' _Katherine was about to forcibly grab Elena and switch positions, but had second thoughts. _'You know what...lets see what Elena does. I'm sure this is just a rebellious stage she's going through.'_

"Really, then we shouldn't just lay in bed." Elena stared hungrily at Katherine. "Let's make use of this time." Elena huskily whispered as she straddled Katherine's midsection. She leaned down to give the curly-haired beauty a passionate kiss and grinded her wet core over Katherine's pussy.

Elena broke the kiss and placed gentle kisses on Katherine's breasts, stomach, and her way downwards to Katherine's sacred place.

Katherine who was laying on the bed, opened her legs wide for Elena. She looked down at the baby vampire who was between her legs performing oral. Elena's left hand was was groping Katherine's breasts at the same time. She grabbed Elena by the hair roughly and brought her face up. They looked in each others eyes and slowly both leaned toward the other. Their lips met and mouths opened. Both girls tongues were fighting for dominance. Katherine sighed and gave in. Normally she would never, but she suddenly found herself actually liking this challenge.

_'This girl is something else.' _Katherine was feeling turned on with this new side of Elena.

Katherine, whose hands were still griping Elena's head, forced her head back down to continue eating her pussy. She leaned her head back on the pillow and allowed her body to relax. Her right hand still firmly griping Elena's hair, followed the movements of her doppelgänger's head, as Elena continued to lean in and out licking Katherine's bottom mouth.

Katherine moaned from the sheer amount of pleasure she was receiving. It had been quite some time since she last been with another women. Katherine was positive she was Elena's first girl sex partner, which means there's still so much to teach her.

Katherine arched her back off the bed as she was getting close to climax, but before she would an idea came to her. Katherine used her vampire speed and switched places with Elena.

"Mhm," Elena looked up only to realize Katherine was face sitting her, with her pussy over her mouth.

Katherine smirked at the cute sound Elena made, undoubtably surprised and embarrassed of the position. Katherine was straddled over Elena's face, as she herself was facing the wall. Elena's hands come up and grope Katherine's ass, while she continues to lick away at Katherine's drenched folds. Katherine moaned and places her hands on the wall, right behind Elena's bed.

Katherine's knees tighten around Elena's head and she slowly grinded her pussy ever so slowly over Elena's mouth and nose.

"Elena, that's enough licking." Katherine slowly lifts herself up, to get a look at Elena's face. "I want you to enter me with you're tongue." Katherine lowered her body back onto Elena's face.

"E-Elena!" Katherine squeaked out as Elena's tongue slowly entered her. She places her hands back on the wall and bucked her hips back and forth.

Elena's eyes widen,_ 'Katherine screamed my name...' _She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She now wore a smirk as she continued to eat away. Her hands returned to Katherine's ass, as she continued to fondle her cheeks.

"Oh gods, Elena! You're driving me crazy!" Katherine whipped her head back, and opened her mouth for a silent scream.

A sense of overwhelming pride invaded Elena, as she was able to bring out such lust in Katherine. "Then we're even," She felt the sudden need to bring out more lust filled sounds from her. Without thinking, she let one of her fingers penetrate Katherine's ass.

"Eeeep," Katherine shrieked. She immediately tried to stand up, but Elena's free hand held her thigh down causing Katherine to squeal. Her lips perked up in a cute pout.

Katherine was red from embarrassment. To believe Elena was able to get such a reaction out of her. She brought one hand to her side, reached behind her and groped Elena's chest, all the while riding Elena's face.

Katherine's eyes widened when the need to release was fastly approaching. She looked down at Elena and smiled genuinely, the girl was eating away at her pussy without a care in the world.

"E-Elena, I'm cumming,"

Elena's eyes widen when her mouth was covered in Katherine's juices. She didn't like the taste and was about to spit it out, but then thought back to when she had given Damon head.

_Elena was on her knees giving Damon a blowjob._  
_"Oh gods, Elena! I'm almost their."_  
_Damon gripped Elena's head and was face fucking her. Elena could feel him at the back of her throat, suddenly her mouth was filled with Damon's semen. She didn't like the taste and spit it out. She looked up to see a hurtful expression on Damon's face._  
_"Damon...something wrong?"_  
_"No, why would there be? Get dressed we have to meet up with Stefan."_  
_Elena nodded and put her clothes on, she knew he was hurt that she did not swallow his seed._

Katherine shivered and twithed as she rode out her orgasm. She climbed off of Elena and layed down next to her on the bed. While panting heavily, she glances at Elena, who was on her back on the bed with her neck turned facing her, staring at Katherine with puppy dog eyes.

"Elena?"

Elena gulped down Katherine's orgasmic juices and continued to stare at Katherine in wonder. She didn't realize she looked soo much like a kid.

Katherine chuckles, "You look soo cute." Katherine props herself up on her elbows and kisses Elena softly. Elena was surprised of the nature of the kiss, she expected Katherine to be rough, but no, it seemed Katherine was still able to surprise her. The kiss felt like Katherine was showing her love.

"Mhmm, I taste good." Katherine winked at Elena and gave her a nibble bite on her collarbone, leaving a small red dot.

Elena moaned, "Katherine..."

"Well, that has to be the best morning sex I've had...ever." Katherine wiggles her eyebrows

Elena smiled nervously.

"Ok babe, so what are we going to do today?" Katherine's eyes hinted mischief.

"Probably go see how my friends are doing." Katherine's demeanor changed; her head fell. "I haven't seen them in a few days." Katherine's shoulders slumped.

Elena giggles, "Oh, stop that."

Katherine's head shot up and gave Elena a hot heated kiss. She began sucking on her bottom lip. Elena pulled her head back. "Ka-Katherine," Katherine covered her mouth once again. Elena pulls away from the kiss. "Katherine enough, I have to go take a shower."

"You mean _we _have to go take a shower." Katherine winked

Before Elena could respond, Katherine took hold of her hands and lead them into the restroom so they can take a shower together, Elena protesting on the way there. "I can take a shower by myself. I'm a big girl Katherine."

Elena tried to pull away but Katherine's grip was firm. "Oh, you most certainly are." Katherine moaned huskily.

Elena's cheeks blushed slightly. A girl like Katherine just screamed sex appeal and confidence. When someone like her was shy and nervous when it came to exploring new options. Despite her earlier boldness...

* * *

Katherine exited the restroom and got dressed. She waited for Elena to exit as well. '_I wonder if I should give her the surprise gift I have for her.' _Katherine noticed Elena was taking her sweet time getting dried up in the restroom and decided this was the perfect opportunity.

She reached underneath Elena's bed and pulled out a small rectangular box and opened it. She pulled out a 3 inch silver cross with a amethyst stone on the center of it. This cross had been in her position for some time. She had contemplated giving it to Elena, but was scared of her reaction. _'Would she refuse the gift? Would she not like it? Does she prefer gold?'_ Many other thoughts flooded her mind, but it was now or never.

Elena exited the restroom. She saw Katherine sitting on the bed with her back to her. Elena go's into her closet and picks out an outfit to wear. "Katherine, did you wanna go to the Grill and get some lunch?"

When Elena didn't get no response, she walked out of her closet. "Katherine?"

Katherine stood up from the bed and walked over towards Elena.

Elena looked at Katherine curiously._ 'She looks so nervous.'_

Katherine smiled nervously at Elena. She took hold of her hands and turned her around. "Katherine, what ar..." The words died at her mouth, when she felt a cold chain being wrapped around her neck.

Elena stared down at her chest wide-eyed, at the beautifully crafted silver cross-shaped pendant that hung from her neck. She reached out and took hold of it as it twirled freely. Her thumb brushed ever so lightly over the center stone. The amethyst stone shined faintly with a wavering light. She had no doubt, this was something she would cherish.

"It's meant for aesthetics." Katherine added.

Since Katherine was in her heels, she was slightly taller than her doppelgänger. Elena looked up at Katherine and back down at the cross. Katherine played with her finger nails, trying to hide the nervous feeling.

Elena looked up at Katherine again, but this time she flung herself at her. Her hands drapped over Katherine's neck while she giggled.

"It's beautiful,"

Sure Elena liked Katherine before, but now her feelings for her were turning into something more than just _like_. It was at this moment when she realized, she was in fact falling head over heels for Katherine Pierce.


End file.
